Kinatsune La Dame De Pique
by Kiitsuu
Summary: Kinastune Heartfilia, une assassin connue comme  La Dame de Pique  se retrouve emprisonné à Impel Down où elle rencontre Portgas D. Ace. Mais peut être que ce ne sera pas le seul mec beau et sexy dont elle fera la connaissance. Il se pourrait même qu'elle fasse la rencontre d'un certain chirurgien…
1. Prologue

Salut, salut ! C'est ma première fanfiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs (surtout le prologue), donc j'en publierai peut être deux à la fois. J'essayerai aussi de publier souvent et régulièrement, mais je ne peux rien promettre (ne me tuez pas si j'ai du retard, ayez pitié).

Même si j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop, si vous croisez des fautes d'orthographes, ben…excusez moi et évitez d'abandonner cette fic à la première faute atroce qui vous déchire les yeux.

Sinon l'image de la fic n'est pas faite par moi et ne représente pas Kinatsune...oui, c'est logique.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Perdue dans le vaste océan de Grand Line, on trouvait une île du nom de Rococo, un petit îlot paisible recouvert en partie de forêt et d'un village en son centre.

C'était un petit village tranquille de seulement 100 habitants. À part les quelques pirates de passage sur Grand Line, il y avait très peu de voyageurs qui accostaient au petit port du village. C'était donc une ile relativement calme. Pourtant, aujourd'hui le silence qui régnait d'ordinaire dans la forêt était troublé par les rires de 2 jeunes filles.

\- J'en ai plus que toi ! Dit gaiement l'une de 2 fillettes, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans, en montrant un panier remplie de fraises.

-Tu triches Kitsu. Bouda la plus jeune.

-Ben quoi ? Tu fais la mauvaise joueuse p'tite sœur ? Répondit elle en rigolant face à l'air dégouté de sa sœur.

Une fois leur panier remplie de fraises bien rouges, elles repartirent sur le chemin menant au village en chantonnant un vieil air marin, un éternel sourire accroché au visage.

\- Je suis sûre que Mama Ré fera une énoooorme tarte aux fraises à notre retour dit l'une des fillettes s'imaginant déjà manger le désert avec de grands yeux gourmands.

-Kitsu, tu penses qu'elle mettra de la crème ?

-Oui de la crème et du chocolat fondu, miam !

Arrivant à la sortie de la forêt, elles se mirent à courir.

-Je parie que j'arrive avant toi ! Cria la plus petite en accélérant encore.

-Hé ! Attend moi Yuki ! Répondit sa sœur en se lançant à la poursuite de sa sœur.

-J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné ! Dit Yuki en sautant dans tous les sens.

-Mama Ré, on t'as rapporté des frai..

Elle ne finie pas sa phrase et resta figée, le regard en direction de la place habituelle de la maison.

\- Mama…Ré ?

* * *

Oui je sais, c'est extrêmement court, mais ce n'est que le prologue. ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Ma mission était simple, tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était entrer dans son bureau, trancher la gorge de ma victime et repartir par la fenêtre avant d'être vue.

Du moins c'est ce que j'avais prévue, mais le QG de la Marine n'était pas aussi facile à infiltrer que mes prévisions, surtout en ce moment.

Il était bien sûr impossible de me faire passer pour un garde, ils me repéreraient aussitôt avec mon visage placardé sur tout les murs.

Dur dur d'être célèbre.

Il faut dire, je n'avais pas eude chance, tomber sur un des amiraux, surtout celui-là, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était connu pour être le plus casse-couilles, (excusez moi du terme), des trois.

Pourtant ça avait bien commencé, j'étais passée par le toit et j'avais réussi à tuer ma cible à l'issu d'un bref affrontement. Et c'est là que ça a dérapé, au lieu de repartir par la fenêtre où j'étais entrée, j'ai jugée utile, vu les canons visant le toit suite à mon entrée, qui apparemment n'avait été si discrète que je l'aurai voulu, de m'enfuir par une autre sortie.

J'ai donc dévalé les couloirs de Marine Ford, _un vrai labyrinthe_ , à la recherche d'une sortie un peu plus sûre.

L'alerte ayant été donnée, tout les soldats étaient à ma poursuite, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser repartir tranquillement. Même si bien sûr, les simples marines peu gradés, je les envoyais à l'hôpital sans même ralentir, (à l'hôpital, hein, pas à la morgue, je suis peut être une assassin mais je ne tue pas tout les marines que je croise au coin de la rue).

Je redoubla d'efforts pour trouver cette foutue sortie, si il y avait bien un endroit où une assassin comme moi ne devait pas s'éterniser, c'était bien le QG de la Marine. Je regarda dans tous les recoins du bâtiment et… bingo !

La sortie se trouvait à 10 mètres devant moi, je n'avais plus qu'à sprinter un peu et j'aurais une chance de m'en sortir vivante.  
Mais malheureusement, le destin est cruel envers moi et je suis d'une malchance légendaire, j'heurta donc de pleins fouet un amiral de la Marine, cet amiral là en plus.

Pourquoi de tout les soldats de la Marine, il a fallut que je tombe sur…

-Akainu ! Dis je d'une voix qui se rapprochait tragiquement d'un couinement de lapin devant un renard.

-Je ne te laisserai pas filer gamine, ton « roi » n'est pas là pour te sauver la mise cette fois « Dame de Pique ».

J'avais beau avoir largement confiance en mes capacités et en mon maniement de l'épée, je n'étais pas stupide au point de penser pouvoir tenir tête à un amiral, je n'avais pas tenu plus de 10 secondes la dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvée face à lui, et je serai sans doute morte sans l'intervention du boss. Bien sûr, j'étais moins faible qu'à cette époque mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions : j'allais finir carbonisée.

Pourtant la sortie était juste là, pas question ni de faire demi-tour, ni de me battre contre Akainu. Mais avant que je n'ai pu trouver un solution à cette situation quelque peu délicate, un chien de magma géant me fonça dessus. J'eue à peine le temps d'esquiver cette attaque qu'il enchaina avec des boules de feu en fusion que je découpa avec mon épée, Nuisance.

Je devais vite m'en aller d'ici avant que d'autres marines me trouvent, _même si Akainu, à l'évidence, n'avait pas besoin de renfort pour me tuer._

Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser me mettre en difficulté comme sa, j'avais encore une petite chance de m'en sortir, c'est dans des moments comme celui-là que mon fruit du démon est utile, même si j'étais incapable de correctement l'utiliser sur des humains, contre les chats ou les insectes, ok, mais contre un amiral…

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, après tout, je mobilisa donc tout le pouvoir du paramecia de la peur afin de faire pression sur son esprit et le rendre incapable de combattre.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment su utiliser mon fruit du démon, mais j'espérais que cette fois-ci ça allait marcher, _pitié faite que j'y arrive._ Je me concentra, Akainu s'avança, je me concentra encore plus, toujours rien, de la sueur perlais sur mon front, puis je vis dans ses yeux une lueur, de l'hésitation ? Il s'arrêta. De la peur ? Peut-être même de l'effroi ? Je le mis à profit et sauta par dessus sa tête, mais au lieu de retomber bien gentiment sur mes 2 pieds, je sentis l'amiral qui m'attrapa la cheville et m'envoya valser dans le mur. Mon pouvoir n'avait dû fonctionner qu'une seconde à peine, maintenant j'étais fichue.

Des points rouges dansaient devant mes yeux, je cligna des paupières, cherchant à me ressaisir, je devais me relever avant qu'Akainu ne m'achève. Mais aucun de mes muscles ne répondaient, Akainu se trouvait maintenant en face de moi, et dans toute sa délicatesse, il m'envoya un coup de poing en pleine tête et je perdis connaissance.

* * *

Voilà, Akainu la tue, fin de l'histoire.

Nan nan, c'était une blague hein, partez pas !

Oui je sais, mon humour est limite déprimant.

Bref, excusez chers lecteur j'ai tendance à dire des trucs nuls de temps en temps, l'erreur est humaine, nan ?

Sinon j'étais obligé d'avoir une héroïne qui aime ce trèèès gentil Akainu autant que moi…bon j'avoue, je n'aime pas Akainu. Crève Akainu, crève ! :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Minuit, l'heure parfaite pour agir, j'avais pris un couteau dans la cuisine, mes mains tremblaient sur le manche, mais maintenant que j'étais au pied du lit du pirate assoupit, c'était trop tard pour reculer. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je leva l'arme et la planta de toute mes forces dans le cœur de ma victime. Le sang giclait de la blessure et des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je relâcha le couteau et m'effondra sur le sol, regardant avec effroi mes mains pleines de sang, le sang du pirate qui m'avait maltraitée et exploitée. Je l'avais fait payer, à lui et à tout son équipage. J'étais libre désormais, plus personne ne me forcerai à rester sur ce bateau.

Mes sanglots se turent et je resta figée, je n'entendais que le bruits des vagues venant ce jeter sur le sable, il n'y avait pas le rires des pirates qui se soulaient au bar, je ne les entendraient plus, il n'y avait plus que le silence. C'en était presque terrifiant, ils étaient morts, il étaient tous morts, il m'avaient utilisée et maltraitée pendant un ans, mais c'était fini, désormais je ne vivrai plus dans leurs cachots humides et sales, désormais j'étais libre, fini les cris et les coups, ils étaient tous morts, je les avaient tous tué un par un.

* * *

Je me réveilla en sursaut, j'étais en sueur, mes mains tremblaient, mon souffle était irrégulier et les battements de mon cœur s'affolaient. Je tenta de me calmer, même après toute ses années, je faisais toujours ce même rêve. Je m'en souviendrais toujours, c'était la première fois où je m'étais sentie réellement libre. J'avais tué bien d'autres hommes par la suite, après tout, j'étais une assassin, mais de cette nuit là, elle me hantera toute ma vie, peut-être parce que c'étais la première fois que je prenais une vie humaine, ou tout simplement parce que je n'avais que 11 ans.

Je regarda autour de moi, je me trouvais dans un cachot humide, des chaines entravaient mes poignées ainsi que mes chevilles et me drainaient mon énergie. _Surement du granit marin._

 _-_ Où suis-je ? Murmurais-je d'une voix encore à moitié endormit.

-Tu es réveillée ? Dit une voix inconnue.

Je me tourna en sursautant en direction de la voix, dans le fond de la cellule, se trouvait un homme, je ne l'avais pas remarquée à cause de l'obscurité, il me semblait plutôt grand, musclé, ses cheveux étaient assez longs et noir, il avait des taches de rousseurs sur les joues. Sur son avant bras, on devinait un tatouage dont j'ignorait la signification et il avait un regard, pas vide et éteint comme on voyait généralement chez les prisonniers, le sien lui, semblait très déterminé, comme s'il mettait le monde entier au défi de briser sa volonté. Pour une raison que j'ignore, son visage m'était familier, comme si je l'avais déjà vu auparavant.

-Tu dois être Kinatsune Heartfilia, non ?

Je sursauta en l'entendant prononcer mon nom et tenta de dégainer Nuisance, _mon épée_ , avant de me rappeler que j'étais enchainée et désarmée.

-Hé, calme toi ! Je suis aussi inoffensif que toi pour le moment, dit il en me montrant ses deux poignés attachés. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, j'ai juste vu ton avis de recherche.

Ah oui, bien sûr, ce stupide avis de recherche, je ne m'y ferai jamais.

-200 000 berrys c'est pas mal pour une simple assassin. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais attaquée aux tenryuubitos.

\- Où suis-je ? Répétais-je pour toute réponse.

\- Au 6éme niveau d'Impel Down. Répondit il, très calme.

\- Impel Down ! Hurlais-je.

J'avais bien assez souvent entendu parler de cet endroit pour ne pas le connaitre, c'est la plus grande prison de la Marine et même peut être du monde entier, c'était une prison sous-marine où les plus grands criminelles du monde étaient retenus, on dit qu'une fois qu'on y entre, on y ressort jamais, en bref, c'était le cauchemar de tous les hors-la-loi. Seul un homme avait réussit l'exploit de s'en échapper, et encore il avait dû le payer de ses jambes, il s'agissait de Shiki le lion d'or, un grand pirate de l'époque de Gold Roger. Si j'étais vraiment à Impel Down, je ne verrai pas la lumière du jour avant longtemps, et surement même plus jamais. Ma carrière d'assassin se termine ici.

Mais malgré tout se que j'avais entendu dire sur cette prison, je ne me souvenais pas de l'existence d'un 6éme niveau.

-Enfaite moi c'est Portgas D. Ace, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Attendez, WHAT THE F…?!

Sérieusement, c'était cet homme, qui me souriait comme un débile, le fameux commandant de la 2éme flotte du célèbre Barbe Blanche, l'homme le plus fort du monde ?

J'avoue que je l'imaginais plus… imposant…

Je le dévisagea un instant, c'est vrai qu'il était pareil que sur son avis de recherche, raison pour laquelle son visage me semblait familier, pas de doutes, l'homme que j'avais devant moi, _et qui souriait toujours comme un débile_ , était le grand Portgas D. Ace.

* * *

Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être dans cette situation ?

De rencontrer Ace bien sûr, pas d'être en prison.

Ah, personne, d'accord, je suis la seule fan girl d'Ace ou quoi ?! Même si j'avoue que je préfère Trafalgar Law.

Et sinon comme mec réel ? Bahhhh…


	4. Chapitre 3

Une semaine.

Une semaine que je me trouvais dans cette prison humide et froide, je n'avais vu personne pendant cette semaine, à part les autres prisonniers, mais ne leur parlaient pas, le seul avec qui je discutais et même rigolée était Ace. En une semaine, j'avais pu apprendre beaucoup sur lui, mais même si je me méfiais de moins en moins, je ne lui parlait ni de ma vie, ni du groupe d'assassins auquel j'étais reliée.

Ace me parlait beaucoup de son frère, Luffy, il me racontait les « bêtises » qu'il faisaient avec lui petit, et à quel point son frère était stupide. Ça m'avait d'abord surprise que Monkey D. Luffy, le célèbre rookie soit le frère d'Ace, le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, _quel famille_ , puis ça ne m'avait plus vraiment étonnée, après tout il avait le même sourire de crétin qu'on peut voir sur l'avis de recherche de Luffy. La première fois que j'avais vu cet avis de recherche je m'étais d'abord demandée comment il avait pu avoir une prime si élevée alors qu'il a tout sauf une tête de dangereux pirate, puis, j'avais entendu parler d'Enies Lobby où il aurai battu Rob Lucci après avoir déclaré la guerre au monde entier, à l'évidence, il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer.

Mais alors qu'il me parlait souvent de son frère, il ne mentionnait jamais ses parents, ce qui me rendit curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agissaient et pourquoi il ne semblait pas vouloir en parler, même si je ne lui avais jamais vraiment posée la question.

J'avais aussi appris que c'était un certain « Teach » qui l'avait envoyé ici, ne connaissant pas son vrai nom, j'avais mis un certain avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Barbe noire, un pirate récemment devenu l'un des shichibukai.

\- Et là mon stupide frère s'est enfui en hurlant. Rigola Ace en me racontant pour la 100e fois quand Luffy avait faillit se faire manger par un tigre en suivant Ace dans la forêt, ou était-ce quand il allait se faire manger par des crocodiles ? Je ne sais pas, j'avais décroché au moment où Luffy allait mourir étouffé par un énorme serpent, _une enfance vraiment paisible…_

Ace qui ne semblait pas remarquer que je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, enchaina sur un autre souvenir de son enfance.

Je posa la tête contre le mur, le regard perdu dans le vide, mes pensées ne tardèrent pas à s'orienter vers ma « famille », ensemble on formait le groupe « d'Assassins De Pique », on c'était fait connaitre très rapidement du gouvernement mondial, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, notre principale cible étant les tenryuubitos. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'avait valu ma prime de 200 millions de berrys et mon surnom de « Dame de Pique ». Je me souviens, je m'étais très vite intégrés, c'étaient tous des ados seuls et complétements paumés qui portaient en eux une haine pour le gouvernement mondial. Mais le « boss » nous avez tous réunis et nous avait rendu plus forts...assez forts pour nous venger.

-Kinatsune ? La voix d'Ace me ramena à la réalité, il me regardait comme si il attendait que je dise quelqu'un chose. Tu as une sœur ? Répéta-t-il voyant que je ne l'avait pas écouté.

-Hein ? Ah, oui j'ai une sœur. Lui répondis-je.

Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas parlée de ma sœur à quiconque, et je ne comptais pas commencer aujourd'hui, je changea donc de sujet pour qu'il ne me pose pas d'autres questions à propos de ma sœur.

-Et toi, tu n'as que Luffy comme frère ?

Il ne me répondit pas et regarda son tatouage d'un air mélancolique, apparemment lui aussi ne tenait pas à parler de ça. Une silence plutôt pesant s'installa, Ace semblait perdu dans ses sombres pensées, lui qui était d'habitude toujours souriant, c'était étrange de le voir si dépressif.

Puis comme pour briser le silence qui c'était installé, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir de la prison. Une visite ? Un nouveau prisonnier ? On en voyait rarement au niveau 6, pour ne pas dire jamais, enfaite depuis que j'étais arrivée, je n'avais vu ni l'un ni l'autre.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et je distingua la silhouette d'un homme, plutôt imposant, il ne semblait pas être un des gardiens. Quand il s'avança, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un marine, un haut gradé vu son manteau. Il était grand, il avait les cheveux ainsi que la barbe gris, il semblait plutôt vieux et avait aussi une cicatrice en arc de cercle à l'œil droit. Rien qu'à sa démarche assurée et à son allure, on ne doutait pas qu'il n'avait rien d'un faible marine de bas-grade.

Il ignora tous les prisonniers qui le fixaient et marcha droit vers la cellule que je partageais avec Ace.

Je regarda Ace, le connaissait-il ? À l'évidence, le marine était venu pour lui, mais je n'osa pas lui demander directement de qui il s'agissait et le regarda s'asseoir sur le sol, droit devant le pirate.

Au bout d'un certains temps, Ace releva la tête, et j'eue la certitude, vu son expression qu'il connaissait le visiteur.

-Grand-père, dit Ace à l'homme devant lui.

-Je suis surpris que tu sois encore conscient avec toutes ces blessures Ace ! Répondit le marine qui ne semblait pas si surpris que ça.

Non seulement il le connaissait, mais en plus c'était son grand-père, ma connaissance de la famille d'Ace se limite à son petit frère, j'ai apparemment encore beaucoup à apprendre sur sa famille... Si son frère et lui sont des pirates et son grand-père un marine, alors je n'imagine même pas l'ambiance lors des réunions familiales…

Ace serra les dents et baissa la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas regarder son grand-père dans les yeux.

-À cause de toi, le QG de la Marine est sens dessus-dessous. Repris le marine en rigolant, contrairement à Ace qui paraissait extrêmement sérieux.

-Tue moi. Dit Ace en relevant la tête pour planter son regard dans celui du vieil homme.

Moi qui avait l'habitude de voir Ace si souriant et insouciant, entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche me fit un choc. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui prend ?!

-Tue moi simplement, repris Ace.

-Te tuer tu dis ? Abruti ! Aucune action n'aura d'importance désormais, même si tu mourrai maintenant, ça n'arrêterai pas Barbe Blanche.

Il s'arrêta un instant, comme pour donner du poids à ses propos, et repris :

-Personne ne peut arrêter ça maintenant, nous avons mis le « seigneur des mers » en colère.

Ace ferma les yeux, serra les dents puis des larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Ace pleurait ?! Évidemment, même si il est toujours de bonne humeur, au fond de lui, il ne peut pas supporter que le fait qu'il soit mis-à-mort va entrainer une si grande guerre entre Barbe Blanche, son capitaine et l'un des quatre empereurs face à la Marine.

Le monde entier, jusqu'aux petits villages d'East Blue était au courant des conséquences qu'allaient entrainer la capture d'Ace par la Marine, Barbe Blanche allait attaquer le QG de la Marine, MarineFord, en ce moment même, toutes les forces, même les shichibukais, se réunissaient à Impel Down, prêt pour la guerre imminente. Mais je n'avais jamais pris conscience de ce qu'il pouvais ressentir étant enfermé ici, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'il verse quelques larmes.

-Père… murmura Ace… j'aurai bien voulu le rassurer, lui dire que Barbe Blanche étant l'homme le plus fort du monde, s'en sortirait sans problème, mais à l'évidence, je n'avais pas ma place dans cet échange et je ne le convaincrais pas alors que moi-même je ne le suis pas.

-Je voulais que toi et Luffy deveniez de bons marines. Dit-il ignorant les larmes de son petit-fils. Oublions la Marine, vous êtes devenu des hors-la-loi notoires, je suis sûr que tu as entendu des rumeurs sur Luffy : sur Water 7 il a affronté le gouvernement mondial et est parvenu à saccager l'Ile de la Justice, Enies Lobby. Je lui ai filé un savon et il a gouté à mon poing de l'amour, ça n'a pas eu le moindre effet. Après ça, il a causé une sacrée pagaille sur l'archipel Sabaondy. J'en attendais pas moins de mon petit fils ! Dit-il.

Pour un marine, il ne semblait pas très indigné vu qu'il se mit à rigoler à l'énonciation des méfaits de Luffy, ce qui eu le mérite de faire sourire Ace, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de son petit frère.

-Ah oui…j'ai parlé à Luffy de son père. Repris le grand-père d'Ace, il était vraiment surpris d'entendre qu'il avait un père.

\- Ça ne change rien…que l'on soit au courant ou pas. Intervint Ace. Aussi chiant que ce soit, moi et Luffy sommes du même sang qu'un criminel mondialement connu, c'était impossible qu'on devienne des marines. Même si je dois tout à ma mère et que j'ai pris le nom Portgas, je n'arrive toujours pas à supporter que je suis du même sang que mon bon à rien de père. Je ne me souviens pas du tout de lui, je ne lui dois rien.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Ace parler de son vrai père, c'est donc un criminel connu, tout comme Ace et Luffy, le grand père est le seul marine dans l'histoire. Je me demande bien pourquoi Ace en veut à ce point à son père qu'il ne semble pas avoir connu.

-Ouai je te comprends mais il était juste… commença le marine.

-C'est pour sa, le coupa Ace, grand père, mon père est Barbe Blanche et personne d'autre.

* * *

Pour ceux qui n'aurai pas reconnu ou qui se poserai la question, j'ai pris les vrais dialogues et réactions de l'anime (oui de l'anime, je n'ai pas lu le manga, j'avoue tout).

Sinon, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqués (vous avez intérêt) ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, je m'améliore et oui je suis fière de moi pour sa (et alors ?!). Rien que pour ça, je ne posterais qu'un seul chapitre...bon enfaite j'ai juste pas eu le temps (ou juste la flemme). Bref sur ce commentaire intéressant et passionnant je vous laisse, bisous, bisouuus ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

33 heures avant l'exécution d'Ace.

Cette information venait de prendre tout son sens dans mon esprit, bien sûr, je le savais déjà, je le savais même avant de rencontrer Ace, le monde entier était au courant. Pourtant je venais de le réaliser : Ace allait être exécuté, Ace allait mourir.

L'ayant eu pour seul compagnie pendant plusieurs semaines, j'avais fini par m'attacher à lui et à son sourire d'idiot, je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il meurt. Seulement depuis la visite de Garp, il parlait et souriait peu, c'est comme si il avait changé complètement de personnalité en l'espace de quelques heures, sûrement pensait il à la guerre imminente, il devait se faire du souci pour ce qu'il adviendrait de sa « famille », autrement dit, l'équipage du Moby Dick.

Tout comme tout à l'heure, et ce, depuis 3 heures, Ace pensif regardait le sol tête baissée, sans bouger. Il ne parlait même plus, au point que j'en venais à regretter le temps où il enchainait les récits de son enfance encore et encore, quand il rigolait et m'offrait son sourire aussi attachant qu'exaspérant.

-Ace… je ne connais pas personnellement Barbe Blanche, mais j'ai entendu parler de sa force légendaire, il ne laissera ni lui ni personne mourir dans cette guerre, tentais-je de le rassurer ne supportant plus son état végétatif.

Pas de réponse, apparemment mes pitoyables tentatives de redonner le sourire à Ace, n'eurent aucun effet, puisqu'il ne leva même pas la tête et ne me jeta pas un regard, _il pourrait au moins réagir quand je lui parle._

-Et puis, ce n'est pas l'homme le plus fort du monde pour rien, continuais-je.

Toujours aucune réaction, je parle toute seule, _super,_ jusqu'à quel point allait-il s'obstiner à m'ignorer ? Je décida d'abandonner et de me mettre, moi aussi à regarder le sol en silence.

Quand je commençais justement à m'ennuyer, des pas résonnèrent sur le sol en pierre de la prison, je n'eue aucun mal à les identifier, c'était ceux de l'homme-taureau, l'un des gardiens, même si il y en avait peu à cette étage, il devait amener un nouveau prisonnier d'après le bruit des chaines sur le sol. J'aperçut le silhouette des nouveaux venus, on reconnaissait le gardien à ces cornes et sa massue, accompagné d'un homme, gigantesque, plus encore que le taureau, mais s'agissait il seulement d'un homme ? Il était couvert de chaînes ainsi que de blessures, _surement le comité d'accueil de la prison,_ et il faisait trembler le sol sous ses pas, il râlait avec sa voix grave, en un mot, il était absolument terrifiant. Le pire, c'est qu'il semblait se diriger vers la cellule que je partageais avec Ace. Quand il s'avança à la lumière, je fus soulagée de constater qu'il n'avait rien d'un monstre, ce n'était qu'un homme-poisson.

Il devait faire dans les 2m, peut être même plus, il avait la peau bleue, surement un homme-poisson de type requin-baleine. On devinait un tatouage sur sa poitrine, bien qu'à moitié couvert par sa veste, je crus reconnaitre un soleil.

Bien sûr, je n'eue aucun mal à le reconnaitre, mais qu'est-ce-qu'un shichibukai faisait dans Impel Down ? Surtout en tant que prisonnier, ne sont ils pas censés être alliés au Gouvernement Mondial ?

-Je ne vais pas m'enfuir ! Gronda-t-il à l'intention de son geôlier, ce qui lui valu un coup de massue sur la tête avant d'être laissé dans ma cellule, à la droite d'Ace, qui n'avait toujours pas le levé la tête. Je ne peux même pas bouger quand sa me démange ! Se plaignit l'homme-poisson.

-Ils t'ont battu en haut, hein ? Chef… réagit Ace pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée.

Chef ? Pourquoi Ace appelait-il Jimbei, « le 1er fils de la mer », chef ? Beaucoup plus important, pourquoi alors qu'il m'avait ignoré toute la journée, il engageait la conversation tout naturellement avec le nouveau prisonnier ? J'avoue que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir vexée, d'accord il allait être exécuté mais ce n'était pas une raison pour m'ignorer !

-Ça ne me fait pas mal, Ace-san, ce qui me blesse c'est le fait que je ne puisse pas prendre position pour mes croyances au sujet de l'humanité et de la justice.

-Jimbei… commença Ace.

-Je ne peux pas mourir sans avoir fait quelque chose à ce sujet. Je ne damnerais pas pour le titre des shichibukais ! Je n'en veux pas ! Si ça veut dire que je peux arrêter cette guerre, je serais heureux de me sacrifier ! Cria Jimbei, la colère se faisant clairement sentir dans sa voix.

Je ne n'avais pas très bien compris, mais à l'évidence, Jimbei était clairement contre cette guerre et avait eu le courage, _même si pour moi c'est clairement de la bêtise_ , de faire part de son avis au gouvernement. Résultat, il perdait son titre et se retrouvait à Impel Down jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Je suis connu par le gouvernement comme étant un pirate qui hait les pirates, excepté vous les gars, poursuivit Jimbei.

-Tu hais les pirates, toi ? Dit Ace.

-Ça doit être une surprise pour toi Ace-san, j'ai souvent visité le bateau de Barbe Blanche, mais à cause de mon statut, j'ai toujours voyagé sous la mer pour y aller, parce que je vous aimes bien les gars.

-Je me souviens que tu as faillis me tuer une fois, dit Ace avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Je peux dire la même chose pour toi, rétorqua l'homme-poisson, je voulais seulement faire quelque chose pour lui… L'Île des hommes-poissons est en paix maintenant, et c'est grâce à ce vieux Barbe Blanche. Quand les pirates traversent Grand Line, ils passent toujours par l'Île des hommes-poissons, bien après le début de la grande ère des pirates, l'Île des hommes-poissons avait des ennuis. Les innombrables pirates humains et les marines qui les poursuivaient faisaient des ravages, un grand nombre d'hommes-poissons et de sirènes ont étaient vendu comme esclaves, et au moment où tout le monde sombrait dans le désespoir, Barbe Blanche arriva.

Le nom de Barbe Blanche sortaient de toutes les bouches, il avait l'air d'être un grand homme, même s'il était décrit comme un monstre par la Marine, il était connu pour prendre soin de ses hommes. À force d'en entendre parler, j'avais fini par, moi aussi, vouloir le rencontrer, et puis j'étais curieuse de voir l'homme à qui Ace vouait tant d'admiration.

\- Quelques mots suffirent et personne ne chercha d'ennuis à l'Île des hommes-poissons, quel pouvoir ! Continua Jimbei, comment pourrai-je oublier ce jour ? Et il a aussi protégé d'autres îles avec son nom de la même façon. Ce n'est pas juste de renverser quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est le chef des pirates ! Si jamais il venait à être tué, qu'arriverai-t-il à la mer ? Il est clair pour chacun que le temps de la confusion reviendrait encore, le gouvernement doit le savoir aussi !

Le mur trembla sous les coups que donna Jimbei sous l'effet de la rage et j'en venais à être contente qu'il soit attaché, il me semblait être très en colère, j'espère qu'il sait se contrôler, la force des hommes-poissons n'est pas à prendre à la légère…

-Je voulais arrêter la guerre, même si ça doit me tuer ! Je voulais te sauver Ace-san !

-Jimbei ça suffit, c'est trop douloureux.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore donné d'espoir, je crois qu'un miracle arrivera et que la chance viendra.

C'était bien d'être positif, mais même le grand Barbe Blanche ne pourra pas sortir indemne de cette guerre, on ne peut pas juste espérer que tout revienne comme avant une fois l'orage passé, quelque soit le vainqueur, le monde allait subir des changements fondamentaux.

Un rire retentit dans la cellule d'en face, c'était la cellule, là encore, d'un ancien shichibukai. J'avais entendu dire qu'il avait été vaincu à Alabasta par un certain Smoker, car il avait comploté contre la Marine, mais je n'y croyais pas trop, j'étais presque sûre qu'il y avait un autre pirate derrière tout ça, après tout, Crocodile ne se serait pas fait avoir par un simple marine.

-Il semblerait qu'il y a encore beaucoup d'amusement dans le monde extérieur, intervint il, attirant l'attention d'Ace et Jimbei, mais aussi de tout les autres prisonniers qui suivaient attentivement la conversation. C'est maintenant ou jamais la chance de vaincre Barbe Blanche, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être excité.

-Enfoiré, gronda Jimbei ne supportant pas qu'on dise ça de Barbe Blanche.

-Tu penses que tu peux faire tomber le vieux ? Se moqua Ace avec un sourire en coin.

-Ce n'est pas seulement moi.

Là-dessus, les autres prisonniers se mirent à rigoler, leurs rires mauvais résonnèrent dans toutes la prison, leurs visages plongés dans l'obscurité, on ne distinguait pas leur visage, c'était assez effrayant.

-Tuer Barbe Blanche ! Ricana l'un d'eux.

-Ce gars va mourir ?

-Laissez moi sortir de la mer, je serais celui qui le tuera !

Tout en continuant de s'enthousiasmer sur le sort de Barbe Blanche, il se mirent à frapper du pied et de faire vibrer leurs menottes contre les barreaux.

-La ferme enfoirés ! Intervint Jimbei

-Jimbei, « poings ardents », s'adressa crocodile à Jimbei et Ace, comme vous le savez, il y a des douzaines de médailles d'argents qui ont perdu ce combat contre barbe Blanche et Roger tout en ravalant leurs larmes.

Sur ce, Crocodile rigola avant de replonger dans l'obscurité du fond de sa cellule, laissant place à une atmosphère sinistre.

* * *

Voilà, voilààà, un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plût (et que je n'ai pas fais trop des fautes d'orthographes, si j'en fais n'hésitaient pas à me le signaler).

Bref, joyeuses pâques (un jour avant je sais), profitez du week-end de 3 jours pour faire des choses passionnantes du style…geeker, geeker ou encore geeker (oui je sais, j'ai une vie vraiment remplie), mais surtout MANGER CHOCOLAAATS, je penserais à mon ventre après, hein ! ^^

Bisous bisouuus !


	6. Chapitre 5

Je sais, j'étais dans la terrible prison d'Impel down, redoutée de tous les pirates du monde entier, forcément je ne m'attendais pas au grand luxe avec des toilettes en or, mais comme même, il y a des limites à la torture. Ça faisait assez longtemps que j'étais enfermée, trois semaines plus précisément, je ne pouvais plus le supporter, je suis dans la même position toute la journée, tous mes muscles sont engourdis, je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour depuis se qui me semble être des années. Mais le pire reste que j'ai les cheveux gras et je ne sens évidemment pas la rose, _en un mot : beuuurk._ Et alors, elle s'était ramenée avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui, eux, flottaient au vent et brillaient de propreté, avec son visage et son corps parfait, elle avait déclaré comme sa qu'elle venait voir Ace. Elle se prend pour qui exactement, ce n'est pas parce que c'est « l'Impératrice pirate » qu'elle a le droit d'aller voir Ace, _mais bien sur, je m'en fiche complétement._

Forcément, on peut comprendre que je me sente comme une vielle chaussette sale à côté d'elle, après tout, Boa Hancock est la plus belle femme du monde.

Évidemment, tous ces simples d'esprits de pirates avaient été sous le charme dès qu'il l'avaient vu accompagnée du directeur, des gardes, du sous-directeur et d'un drôle de serpent.

Hannyabal, le sous-chef, avait d'abord commencé par la décrire comme une déesse venue sur terre après l'avoir supplié de l'épouser, puis c'est partit en délire comme quoi il voulait être chef, ce qui n'a aucun rapport avec la venue de la shichibukai. Après ça, tous les prisonniers ont rejoint le fanclub d'Hancock, lui hurlant de venir les voir, sans oublier de lui dire à quel point elle sentait bon, _comme si ça allait la décider à venir,_ mais elle les a superbement ignorés, elle n'était venue que pour Ace.

Seulement Ace, contrairement aux autres imbéciles, lui avait lancé un regard meurtrier, pas du tout envoûté par son incroyable beauté.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?

\- Rien, je voulais te voir de mes propres yeux, l'homme qui a servit de détonateur à la guerre où je vais prendre part. Lui avait répondu Boa Hancock.

\- Alors je suis juste un objet qu'on expose…

\- L'impératrice qui a toujours refusée d'écouter ce qu'on lui disait jusqu'à présent, tu tiens tellement à conserver ta place de shichibukai ? Était alors intervenu Jimbei.

\- Alors c'est toi Jimbei…ne sois pas rancunier dit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme-poisson.

Derrière, en entendait les prisonniers du niveau 6 qui ne cessaient d'appeler Hancock, l'invitant à venir les voir en ne la quittant des yeux, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient une femme de leur vie, pathétique. Le fruit mero mero devaient vraiment être fatiguant à la longue, à quel moment elle s'est dit qu'elle allait sacrifier sa capacité à nager pour _ça_?

\- On essaie de discuter là, tenez-vous tranquille ! Fini par Intervenir Magellan.

\- Ta gueule Magellan, va chier un coup !

\- Hey, Hebihime, t'es sûre que vous ne mourrez pas d'envie d'avoir quelques hommes ? Enchaina un autre prisonniers, ignorant complètement le directeur.

Au bout de quelques appels si charmants des détenus, la shichibukai daigna enfin se retourner pour accorder de l'attention aux pirates qui la harcelaient qu'elle regarda comme si c'était de vulgaire porcs, ce qui n'est pas faux dans un sens.

\- Vous continuez… dit-elle d'un ton menaçant en leur faisant face, au grand plaisir des pirates, heureux du simple fait qu'elle les regarde, … de me railler avec des voix aussi grossière…

El là, au lieu de tous les transformer en pierre ou de leur faire subir je ne sais quoi, elle prit la pose, et avec l'expression d'un adorable chiot, elle lâcha un « je suis terrifiée ».

Oh mon dieu, comment c'était possible d'être aussi... enfin... elle était absolument… parfaite, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Je secoua la tête pour remettre mes pensées en ordres, je n'allais pas me laissez avoir par ses charmes, même avec des menottes en granit marin, sa beauté restait ensorcelante.

\- C'est troooop, s'enthousiasmèrent les détenus en cœur. File nous la miss pue du cul !

Pue du cul ? Non… ils n'auraient pas osés… Apparemment si, il venaient de traiter le directeur de « pue du cul », _aussi mature qu'intelligent_. Il se retourna lentement vers ceux qui l'avait insulté et ses yeux de ce devinrent rouges, il ne semblait pas apprécier ce petit surnom. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était il y a moins de 20sec, il était vraiment effrayant. Il se transforma en poison, dégageant un nuage de fumée toxique violet, heureusement j'étais trop loin pour en ressentir les effets.

Il utilisa son poison pour former 3 serpents, non, une hydre, qui fondit sur les malheureux prisonniers qui poussèrent des cris abominables, hurlant qu'on leur donne l'antidote. Mais c'était trop tard pour eux : leur peau et leur os se désintégrèrent, pour ne laisser qu'une paire de menottes en pierre marine.

Magellan fit disparaître son hydre et retrouva immédiatement son sourire, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, contrairement aux prisonniers qui changèrent radicalement de comportements, ne regardant même plus Boa Hancock, ils étaient terrifiés, une preuve que la peur était plus puissante que le fruit mero mero.

\- Bon Hancock-dono, prenez votre temps et dites ce que vous avez à dire dit Magellan, toujours souriant.

\- J'ai terminé, répondit elle d'un ton sec, elle ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée par l'hydre de Magellan et s'en alla tranquillement.

Je me tourna vers Ace, il semblait étrangement affolé, c'est le fait d'avoir vu des prisonniers désintégrés sous ses yeux qui les mettait dans cet état ? Non, ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait, Ace n'était pas du genre à être impressionné ou même affolé par une simple hydre de poison qui tuait les prisonniers en un instant dans d'atroces souffrances, _c'est vrai, rien d'impressionnant._

\- Hey, ce que tu viens de dire, c'est vrai ?

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir, répondit l'impératrice à Ace qui l'avait interpellé… C'est vrai, il avait peur que ça te mettes en colère…

Sur ce, elle disparut dans l'obscurité et quitta le niveau 6.

Est-ce qu'elle avait dit quelque chose à Ace ? C'est ce qui l'a mit dans cet état ?

\- Ace-san, qu'est-ce-que cette femme t'as dit ? Me devança Jimbei.

Il mit un certain temps avant de répondre, encore sous le choc.

\- Elle a dit, que mon frère… est ici.

* * *

Je n'avais rien dis, j'étais sous le choc, j'étais entre admiration et stupidité, Ace lui n'hésitait pas, pour lui son frère était un idiot d'être venu à Impel Down. Il le traité d'abruti, d'imbécile et de tout les synonyme d'idiot depuis 10 bonnes minutes. _Il est mignon quand il s'inquiète._

Je ne tenta même pas de le rassurer, il risquait de perdre son frère et son « père » par sa faute, il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

La seule chose qui me dérangeait, c'est pourquoi Boa Hancock, censée détester les hommes, à aider l'un d'eux au risque d'un perdre son statut de shichibukai ? Et pas n'importe qui, Monkey D. Luffy, le célèbre rookie et frère d'Ace. Au moins, ils se reverraient, bon d'accord en prison et avant l'exécution de son frère, mais au moins ils se reverraient, car pour moi cela ne faisait aucun doute : Luffy ne pouvait pas continuer à vagabonder tranquillement dans Impel Down. Au mieux, il serait arrêté et jeté en prison par les gardes, au pire Magellan se chargera personnellement de lui… et j'avais vu ce dont il était capable avec son hydre, si il décidait d'arrêter Luffy lui-même, ce ne serai pas joli à voir.

Mais d'une certaine façon, même si c'était stupide et suicidaire, j'admirait le frère d'Ace d'avoir eu ce courage, j'avoue que moi je ne l'aurais pas fait, même pour Ace. Enfaite, il n'y a que pour une seule personne que j'aurai risquée ma vie à infiltrer Impel Down, pour elle, j'aurai été jusqu'à MarieJoa. Oui, pour ma sœur j'aurais fait n'importe quoi auparavant.

Mais ils nous avaient séparé, ils me l'avaient arraché, je n'avais rien pu faire, j'étais encore si petite, ils nous avaient réduites à l'état d'esclave, de bétail. Je me souviens encore du jour où ils l'avaient acheté, les gens comme eux se considèrent au-dessus de tout, ils nous prennent pour des bêtes, sous prétexte qu'ils descendent des fondateurs de ce monde. Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais, j'étais prête à tout pour me venger d'eux, Grand Line se porterait bien mieux sans eux, c'était en partie pour ça que j'avais rejoins ce groupe d'assassins, c'étais pour moi un moyen de devenir plus forte. Mais j'avais bien vite sympathisée avec eux, j'avais toujours été distante et méfiante avec les autres, mais ils étaient venu vers moi, et m'avaient intégrée à leur « famille ». J'imagine que pour Ace et les pirates de Barbe Blanche, ça devait être pareil, je pouvais assez bien comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment.

\- Ace-san je ne sais rien de cette femme mais, ce ne serai pas plus simple de supposer qu'elle a menti ? Dit Jimbei

\- Tu penses qu'elle est venue jusqu'ici pour me mentir ?! S'emporta Ace sans raison, il semblait être sur les nerfs, ne pas lui parler semblait être une bonne idée pour l'instant.

-Non, désolé, s'excusa Ace au bout d'un temps. Mais tu sais jimbei, c'est tout à fait le style de mon frère, il agit toujours sans réfléchir. Je m'inquiète pour lui depuis qu'on est gosse, ce crétin !

* * *

26 heures avant l'exécution d'Ace.

* * *

Voila voilaaa, un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ^^

Comme je suis en vacances (ENFIN) j'aurais surement plus de temps pour écrire et je posterai peut-être plus souvent.

Bisous bisouuus ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je leur avait raconté tout ça, je ne l'avais raconté qu'à quelques rares personnes auparavant, c'était lié à une partie de ma vie que je préférais oublier, mais je leur avais dit comme ça, tout naturellement. Je leur faisait confiance, ce n'était pas un problème, j'avais juste perdu l'habitude de me confier aux gens.

J'avais commencée par leur raconter mon enfance avec ma soeur et Mama Ré, puis ce jour où nous étions parties ramasser des fraises, nous adorions les tartes qu'en faisait notre mère adoptive, elle nous les servait toujours avec des la crème. À cette époque, j'avais 9 ans et ma sœur, Yukino, 7 ans, elle était toujours pleine de vie, riant pour tout et n'importe quoi, son seul sourire suffisait à rendre heureux n'importe qui, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Reby Heartfilia, mais nous l'appelions Mama Ré, nous avez recueillit lorsque nous étions à la rue, deux gamines qui crevaient de faim. Elle nous avait nourris, logé et aimé comme ses propres filles. Elle avait toujours été si gentille, si attentionnée et si douce avec nous, elle ne méritait pas ça.

\- Nous avons retrouvé Mama Ré en cendres, comme tout le village et tout ses habitants, dis-je à Ace et Jimbei qui m'écoutait attentivement. Nous n'avons retrouvé ni son corps, ni même un seule de ses os, rien sauf un fruit. À l'époque, j'ignorais ce dont il s'agissait en réalité, je croyais que c'était fruit ordinaire. Nous nous le sommes partagé avec Yuki, mais j'avais eu la première bouchée, ma sœur n'a donc pas été affectée. Depuis ce jour, j'avais perdu la capacité de nager, mais je n'avais manifesté aucun étranges pouvoirs.

J'ignorais encore l'existence des fruits du démon quand j'étais petite, j'avais donc pris du temps avant de comprendre que j'avais mangé le fruit de la peur. Petit à petit, j'avais appris à l'utiliser, mais seulement sur les animaux qui nous servaient de dîner, sur des lapins simples d'esprits, faciles à embrouiller, je n'avais jamais réussie sur des humains quelconques. Ce fruit était presque malsain, je n'aimais pas m'en servir, pour l'utiliser il fallait vouloir briser mentalement son adversaire à tout prix, le conduire à la folie, rendu possible grâce à la peur qu'inspire le pouvoir de ce fruit. Je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu les tester sur des humains, les seuls que je méprisais et haïssaient suffisamment pour réussir à l'utiliser sur eux étaient les tenryuubitos. Sans cela, je n'aurai jamais pu en assassiner autant et je n'aurai pas survécu longtemps dans ce groupe d'assassins, nous n'étions pas des assassins mineurs, nos cibles étaient les tenryuubitos, il n'y avait pas de place pour les faibles dans ce groupe. Pourtant, ne n'avais pas été capable de tenir plus de quelques secondes ni même de m'enfuir face à Akainu, malgré toutes ses années d'entrainements, malgré tout ce que j'avais enduré, je restai faible, beaucoup trop faible.

\- Et après ? Finit par dire Ace, brisant le silence qui semblait s'être installé pendant que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

\- Après, nous n'avons pas eu le choix nous avons dû quitter l'Île Rococo où nous avions vécu avec Mama Ré, il n'y avait plus rien là-bas. Nous avons pris la mer sur un bateau qui avait était épargné par l'incendie et nous avons voyagé d'îles en îles. Nous avons appris à nous battre et à naviguer, nous volions de la nourriture ou même des armes, que nous avons dû apprendre à manier pour survivre. Nous avons vécu un ans comme ça, jusqu'à notre arrivée sur l'Archipel Sabaody.

Je me tût un instant, je me souvenais parfaitement de l'Archipel Sabaody, le gouvernement faisait semblant de ne pas voir se qu'il s'y passait, ou alors il s'en fichait. Je me souviens encore de ce parc d'attraction, on avait une si belle vue de la mer depuis la grande roue, au couché du soleil c'était magique. Nous avons passé plusieurs jours sur l'Archipel Sabaody, nous nous y sentions bien, mais la troisième nuit les trafiquants d'esclaves nous avaient capturé, et nous avaient conduit dans une prison, où l'on attendait d'être vendu comme esclave aux ventes aux enchères locales.

\- Ma sœur Yukino fut vendu a des tenryuubitos, c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, poursuivis-je.

Je me souviendrai toujours de son regard apeurée, pourtant elle avait réussi à me sourire, elle avait beau avec 2 ans de moins que moi, ma sœur était toujours celle qui me rassurait, qui me disait que tout allait bien se passer, et moi je la croyais, je pensais que rien ne pourrai nous séparer, qui voudrait faire du mal à 2 enfants d'à peine 10 ans ? Mais j'avais bien vite brisé mes illusions après que ma sœur sois vendu comme esclave.

\- Moi j'ai été vendu à des pirates, un petit équipage pas très réputé qui parcourait Grand Line, ils m'ont prise comme esclave pendant un ans, ils m'enfermaient dans la cale, dans leurs prisons humides pendant qu'ils se soûlaient au bar, ils me faisait faire le ménage, à manger et se servaient de moi comme navigatrice. Puis au bout d'un ans, quand j'avais 11 ans...

Je marqua une pause, Ace et Jimbei ne me quittait pas des yeux, ils n'avaient presque pas prononcé un mot depuis que j'avais commencé à leur raconter mon passé.

\- ... je les ai tous tué jusqu'au dernier.

Un des pirates, complétement soûl, avait fait l'erreur de laisser la porte de ma prison ouverte, je m'étais levée en pleine pour tous les poignarder avec un couteau que j'avais volé dans la cuisine, c'était la première fois que je tuais quelqu'un, ça m'avais complétement traumatisée et j'en rêvais encore, mais je ne le regrettais pas, _comment pouvait on regretter d'avoir tué de tels pirates ?_

Depuis j'avais continuée à naviguer, seule et libre, sur Grand Line. J'avais passé tout mon temps à chercher ma sœur et à me venger des tenryuubitos, sans jamais en avoir l'occasion. Puis je suis retournée sur l'Archipel Sabaody, et j'en ai croisé un, il se baladait seul avec ses esclaves, beaucoup trop prétentieux pour penser que quelqu'un oserai lever la main sur lui, après tout, si on le faisait, un amiral débarque et s'en ai fini de toi, mais je m'en fichai, la haine m'aveuglait complètement. C'était tellement simple, il avait suffit que j'empoigne mon épée et que je lui tranche la tête, il n'avait même pas tenté de se défendre, il aurai pu tirer quand il m'avait vu m'avancer vers lui une épée à la main, mais il s'était contenté de me regarder terrifié, complétement paralysé : c'était la premiere fois que j'activais mon pouvoir sur un esprit humain.

Mais ma victoire avait été de courte durée, un amiral était venu me tuer, Akainu était venu en personne me régler mon compte, _charmante attention,_ forcément, après avoir tué un tenryuubito, je m'étais cru plus forte que tout le monde, je me sentais prête à défier le monde entier, amiraux de la Marine y-compris. Mais je n'avais pas tenue plus de 2 secondes, il m'avait envoyé des boules de magma incandescentes, mes réflex étaient si lents que je n'avais pas été capable d'esquiver, j'avais cru que c'était la fin pour moi, je me souviens avoir fermé les yeux, avoir prié tous les dieux existants dans ce monde, et j'avais attendu qu'Akainu m'achève.

Mais il était arrivé, il avait intercepté le chien de magma qui m'était destiné avec son épée, et avait affronté l'amiral. C'était la première fois que je voyais un tel combat, la première fois que je prenais conscience de ma propre faiblesse, je n'étais qu'une pauvre fillette de 11 ans, je n'aurais pas survécu longtemps sans lui.

\- J'ignore ce qu'est devenue ma sœur, j'ignore même si elle est encore en vie, achevais-je mon récit.

Un grand silence accueillit la fin de mon histoire, je sentais le regard d'Ace et de Jimbei qui me fixaient, mais je n'osa pas croiser leur regard, je ne voulais pas y voir de la pitié, je ne voulais pas qu'on me plaigne, je préférais encore le silence qui s'était installé. Donc je ne dis rien et fixa le sol en silence, attendant qu'un des deux prennent la parole, mais personne ne parla, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace intervienne.

\- Bon puisqu'on en ai à parler de son passé, je vous ai déjà parlé de mon père ?

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour le petit côté tragique ahahaha, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher ^^

Bref, je n'ai rien d'important à dire, à part merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic, sa fait vraiment plaisiiir !

Je vous aimes, bisous bisouus ^^


	8. Chapitre 7

J'étais sur le cul, pas littéralement bien sûr, mais on peut dire que je ne m'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il nous avait lâché ça comme ça, en mode _"surprise, je suis le fils du roi des pirates ! Débrouillez-vous avec ça !"_ Et puis si Gold D. Roger avait un fils, ça se saurai forcément, nan ? Enfin je veux dire, cet homme n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est comme même l'homme qui a réalisé l'exploit de conquérir Grand Line, l'homme qui en quelques mots a lancé la grande ère de la piraterie. Si il avait eu un fils, la Marine l'aurait forcément découvert, et ils avaient beau faire les gentils et parler de justice, jamais ils n'auraient laissé cet enfant vivre.

Mais je faisais confiance à Ace, s'il prétendait être le fils de Gold D. Roger, c'était vrai. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le ravir, il semblait même en colère, on aurait presque dit qu'il haïssait son propre père, mais ni Jimbei ni moi ne lui avons posé de questions. Il nous avait simplement révélé l'identité de son père, si il avait voulu nous en dire plus, il l'aurait fait.

Et puis maintenant je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait dit à son grand père qu'il était du même sang qu'un criminel mondialement connu lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite en prison.

\- Donc Luffy et toi...

\- Non, Luffy n'a pas la même père que moi me coupa Ace.

\- Et la Marine...

\- J'ignore si la Marine est au courant, me coupa à nouveau Ace. Je ne pense pas que le vieux leur aurait dit, mais s'ils le savent, ils doivent être trop heureux que le fils d'un des plus grand criminel de l'histoire meure. Comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs rajouta-t-il tout bas.

Un silence assez inconfortable s'installa, Ace et Jimbei regardait le sol comme des dépressifs, _j'imagine de que c'est à moi de lancer la discussion_ , alors je me creusa la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire, mais les deux soldats postés devant notre cellule m'épargnèrent cette peine.

\- C'est pour aujourd'hui, hein ? Dit l'un d'eux.

\- J'espère que tout ce passera bien, je ne voudrai pas qu'une guerre éclate a Impel down.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce dont ils voulaient parler, c'était aujourd'hui qu'Ace allait être emmené à Marine Ford pour son exécution. Même si j'essayait de ne pas y penser, c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais parler avec Ace, même si ces derniers temps, l'ambiance était plutôt déprimante : nous avions tous mieux à penser qu'à nous amuser et rigoler.

\- Le chef Magellan sera bientôt là, soupira un des gardes, comme s'il était soulagé que toute cette histoire se termine, comme s'il était heureux qu'Ace se fasse enfin exécuter, qu'il n'ai plus la pression de garder le prisonnier actuellement le plus dangereux d'Impel Down.

Je ne put m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir, je n'avais rien contre ces gardes, mais j'avais une envie folle de les couper en deux avec mon épée, _que je n'ai actuellement pas,_ enfaite, j'avais juste envie de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose, ça faisait plus d'une semaine que j'étais enchainée dans la même position, étant une assassin dans l'âme, tout ce que j'avais envie de faire à ce moment là, c'était prendre mon épée et me défouler sur quelques marines.

* * *

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir du niveau 6. Magellan était pile à l'heure.

Comme la dernière fois, il était accompagné d'une femme blonde, toujours caché sous ses lunettes de soleil, _malgré l'obscurité de l'endroit_ , du sous-chef, Hannyabal, et de quelques gardes. À son arrivé, certains prisonniers se mirent à ricaner, après, tant qu'il ne le traitaient pas de "pue du cul", Magellan s'en fichait royalement.

Un fois devant notre cellule, il se tourna vers Ace, qui le regardait, de la haine à l'état brut dans le regard, ce qui n'eu aucun effet sur Magellan qui continua de le fixer indifférent.

\- Bien Portgas D. Ace, tu vas maintenant être conduit dans la ville où tu vas être exécuté, MarineFord.

On lui enleva ces chaînes et on le sortit de sa cellule dans un silence complet. Ni Ace, ni Jimbei, ni moi ne parlions. Qu'est-ce-qu'on aurait pu dire ? Aurevoir ? Adieu ? Contente de t'avoir connu avant ta mort ? Non. Je préférais encore ne rien dire.

C'est donc sans bruit que les gardes s'apprêtèrent à le conduire hors de la prison. Il allait partir, il allait disparaître de mon champ de vision sans que j'ai pu lui dire quelque chose ou même croiser une dernier fois son regard ou voir son sourire d'idiot. Mais je n'avais pas la force de produire un son, j'avais la gorge nouée, une douleur me prenait aux tripes, si j'essayait de dire quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un simple mot, je ne suis pas sûre que ma voix allait me porter jusqu'au bout.

Mais pourquoi je me sentais aussi mal ? Après tout, il y avait encore une chance que Barbe Blanche le sauve, tout n'était pas encore joué, tout ce que je pouvais faire maintenant c'était croire en Barbe Blanche et prier pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Alors qu'il allait se fondre avec l'obscurité présente au fond du couloir, il s'arrêta. Les gardes le poussèrent à continuer, mais il ne bouga toujours pas.

\- Kinatsune... murmura Ace.

Il avait beau être à l'opposé de la pièce, je l'entendis parfaitement, je n'entendais rien d'autre, ni les rires des pirates prisonniers, ni même le couinement des rats, toute mon attention était focalisé sur sa voix qui venait de m'appeler. Comme si le monde entier s'était tût pour l'écouter.

\- ... Si mon frère arrive ici, reprit il d'une voix sombre. Promet moi que tu le fera sortir vivant de cet enfer.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il m'adressa avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision et de quitter le niveau 6.

Je murmura une réponse à peine audible, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il m'avait entendu.

\- Je te le promet, Ace.

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre (un peu plus court que les autres).

Ace va quitter Impel Down pour affronter son destin tragiiique ! La petite Kinatsune risque de ne pas le revoir avant longtemps, mais je suis sûre qu'elle meurt d'envie de participer à son exécution pour tenter de le sauver, vous en pensez quoi ?

Au prochain chapitre ! Bisous, bisouus ^^


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour tout le monnnde ^^, pour ceux qui ne s'en fichent pas, excusez moi d'avoir mis du temps à poster, je me suis lancée sur un autre projet de fanfiction et je faisais mon cosplay (et je raconte un peu ma vie la ?) donc j'ai moins eu le temps de me consacrer à celle-ci (dsl, dsl). Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas remarqué ou qui s'en fichent, baaah... excusez moi aussi.

BREEEF, chapitre 8 !

* * *

D'abord j'ai cru que j'hallucinais, _comment peut on avoir une tête aussi grosse ?_ Et puis avec tout ce maquillage, ces faux cils et ces vêtements roses barbie juste hideux, et encore je ne parle pas de cette ridicule petite couronne qu'il avait sur la tête, on peut dire qu'il était très... voyant. Et l'autre n'était pas mieux, un verre de vin rouge dans une main et des cheveux qui s'accordaient parfaitement à ses vêtements : un côté orange et un côté blanc. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas à Impel Down que j'avais l'habitude de croiser des prisonniers aussi... originaux. Même si je doute qu'il ne s'agisse de prisonniers, ils n'avaient pas ces ensembles rayé noirs et blancs, extrêmement moche sois dit en passant, que portent tous les détenus.

Mais ces 2 étranges personnes étaient arrivés seulement après, d'abord il était arrivé en hurlant le nom d'Ace en regardant dans tout les sens. C'est quand nous avions vu son chapeau que Jimbei et moi l'avons reconnu. Donc il avait traversé les 5 niveaux de l'enfer et était parvenu vivant au niveau 6, j'avoue que j'étais impressionnée, Monkey D. Luffy n'était pas le frère d'Ace pour rien.

\- Apparemment on est arrivés trop tard, dit un nouvel arrivant qui avait suivi Luffy devant les chaînes d'Ace vides.

Le frère d'Ace était accompagné de ces 2 pirates au look hors du commun, du moi j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait aussi de pirates, venaient ils de l'extérieur comme Monkey D. Luffy ou étaient ils des prisonniers évadé, _si c'était le cas ils auraient au moins leur uniforme,_ s'ils faisaient parti de l'équipage des Mugiwara, je n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, Mugiwara no Luffy pouvait sauver Ace avant qu'il soit mené à MarineFord, _et s'il pouvait venir me libérer après j'apprécierait._

\- Monkey D. Luffy, Ace vient d'être emmené ! Ils viennent de l'escorter jusqu'à l'ascenseur, vous pouvez encore y arriver en vous dépêchant !

Il me regarda un instant, et couru vers l'ascenseur sans prendre le temps de poser de questions, sans même savoir qui j'était et d'où je connaissait son grand frère, mais ce n'est pas grave, il n'y avait pas le temps pour les présentations, la priorité était de sauver Ace. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire seule dans ma cellule : Ace allait être sauvé, la guerre de MarineFord n'aurait pas lieu, il ne s'inquiétera plus du sort de Barbe Blanche et on sortira de cette prison avec Jimbei Ace et moi, et bien sûr Luffy, je pourrai enfin faire la connaissance du petit frère béta d'on Ace me parlait tout le temps, je me demande quel genre d'homme c'est, était il aussi insouciant que son frère me l'avait décrit ? Avait il le même sourire d'idiot que son grand frère ?

\- Ne te réjouie pas trop vite, me dit Jimbei comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, _ou peut être me voyait il juste sourire comme une imbécile ?_ Il y a très peu de chances qu'il puisse sauver Ace-san, même s'il arrive à temps, son frère est escorté par Magellan en personne, tu as eu comme moi un aperçu de sa force, il ne laissera personne ternir la réputation d'Impel Down.

Il était un peu trop réaliste, ou plutôt je m'étais emballée trop vite, au fond il n'avait pas tort, nous avions envoyé Luffy à l'homme le plus puissant de cette prison, _si on ne compte pas tout les dangereux prisonniers du niveau 6_ , Ace va me tuer, enfin si je le revois un jour... dire que je lui avais promis que son frère sortirait vivant de cette enfer, je suis vraiment une idiote.

Tout ma joie passée retombée, je me remis à fixer le sol en silence, je faisais ça depuis que j'étais enfermée ici, depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité, la dernière fois où j'avais vu la lumière du soleil me semblait être il y a une éternité. Allais-je vraiment passer le reste de ma vie dans cette cellule froide et humide ? C'était le prix à payer quand on s'oppose au Gouvernement mondial ? Je secoua la tête pour chasser mes sombres pensées, ce n'était pas le moment d'être dépréssive, j'allais sortir de cette putain de prison, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

Non seulement ils n'étaient pas arrivé à temps, mais en plus ils avaient amené du gaz dans tout le niveau 6, _quels boulets..._ Mais il faut avouer que le plan des dirigeants d'Impel Down était plutôt bien pensé, simple, mais bien pensé : ils avaient bloqué l'escalier par des grilles et avaient lâché du gazsoporifique pour revenir les jeter en prison, _ou tout simplement les tuer_ , une fois qu'ils auront perdu connaissance.

\- Un énorme nuage de gaz ! Avait fait remarqué "la personne étrange habillé tout en orange et blanc". N'étant pas fan des noms trop longs, _si on peut considérer ça comme un nom,_ j'avais décidé de l'appeler "orange", et l'autre personne original avec la tête énorme habillé tout en rose, lui je l'avais appelé, vous l'aurez deviné, _"rose"._

\- Encore du gaz empoisonné ?! Hey les gars, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais ne nous faites pas sortir à cause de vos conneries ! S'étaient plains les prisonniers, comme à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose qui ne les concernait pas dans la prison, ils s'étaient même débrouillé pour voler un escargophone aux gardiens pour entendre tout ce qu'il se passe dans Impel Down, _comment ils avaient pu en voler un en étant enchaîné d'ailleurs ?!_

 _-_ Je me fiche qu'il soit empoisonné ou pas ! Hurlant Luffy en fonçant tête baissée, comme un taureau qui charge, vers la source du gaz, si ce n'était pas le frère d'Ace qui était dans une situation aussi critique, j'aurais explosé de rire, _comment peut on être assez stupide pour courir vers du gaz empoisonné ?_ "Insouciant et stupide", exactement comme Ace me l'avait décrit.

\- Y'a des limites à l'insouciance Mugiwara-boy ! Cria "rose" tout en donnant des baffes à Monkey D. Luffy pour le réanimer.

Après que quelques autres prisonniers se furent évanouis, "orange" se décida enfin à agir et métamorphosa ces bras en ciseaux, oui oui, en paires de ciseaux, sur Grand Line on à l'habitude de ce genre de spectacle, les fruits du démons sont vraiment étranges parfois, et encore je ne parle même pas des zoans. Bref, ses bras se transformèrent en ciseaux et se mit à couper et rabattre le sol contre les barreaux bloquant l'accès à l'escalier pour bloquer l'arrivée de gaz... oui, là encore, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour Grand Line, mais pour une fois, les prisonniers, bouches-bée, ne firent aucun commentaires.

Les gifles que lui donnait "rose" ne semblaient avoir aucun effet et Luffy repris connaissance qu'une fois le gaz totalement dissipé, _une chance, il aurait du dormir pendant au moins une heure ou deux avec la quantité de gaz qu'il avait respiré._

\- Crabe-chan, (ce qui désignait surement "orange"), on ne peut plus rejoindre Ace maintenant que tu as condamné l'escalier !

\- Sceller les escalier était le seul moyen pour isoler le gaz, ce sera impossible de le sauver si tu perds connaissance. Répondit "orange", _ou "Crabe-chan",_ le plan de l'enemi était simple, mais on s'est laissé berner, maintenant nous sommes tous coincés au niveau 6, dans cette situation c'est impossible de s'échapper.

\- Pour le moment il faut qu'on se fasse une raison, je ferrais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider à t'échapper de cette prison sain et sauf, Ace-boy aura certainement été remis au QG de la Marine, tu vas devoir l'oublier, en fait, tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant c'est avoir confiance en Barbe Blanche, il n'est pas du genre à abandonner ses hommes ! Il agira d'une façon ou d'une autre, dit "rose".

"Tu vas devoir l'oublier", ça ne semblait pas être dans les projets de Monkey D. Luffy, _après tout comment pouvait on laisser son frère se faire exécuter sans agir ?_ Si ma sœur avait été dans cette situation, jamais je ne l'aurai laissé mourir, même maintenant que nous n'avons plus aucun contact, j'ignore même ce qu'elle est devenue.

\- J'y vais moi aussi... au QG de la Marine, rétorqua Luffy en regarda "rose" d'un air déterminé, il ne se laisserait pas convaincre d'abandonner, _parfait._

\- T'es bête ou quoi ?! C'est une bataille entre les plus grandes puissances de ce monde, qu'est ce que tu pourrais y changer en y allant ?! Hurlant "rose", tu réalise le pouvoir de Barbe Blanche, tu réalise le pouvoir de la Marine avec ses amiraux, ses vice-amiraux et ses shichibukais ?!

Mais Luffy n'eu aucune réaction et continua de le regarder d'un air décidé, ça décision était prise, je doute que quiconque puisse le faire changer d'avis.

\- Si j'abandonne maintenant je le regretterai tout ma vie !

Bon, je ne comptais pas passer tout mon temps à les écouter parler en silence, j'avais une promesse à tenir et un ami à sauver, mais si j'étais trop faible pour y parvenir toute seule, avec quelques alliés, ça devrait mieux passer, et puis rester dans cette prison jusqu'à ma mort, très peu pour moi.

\- Je viens aussi !

Silence, ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, une seule question à la tête : "t'es qui pour t'incruster toi ?!" Bon c'est vrai, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils me libèrent comme ça, puis Luffy finit par poser la question tant attendue :

\- T'es qui toi ?

\- La Dame De Pique ! finit par me reconnaître "rose", avec 200 millions de berrys de prime je ne passais pas inaperçue. C'est une assassin, qu'est ce qu'irai faire une assassin dans cette guerre ? On ne libère pas n'importe qui comme ça !

J'ignora "rose" et planta mon regard dans celui de Luffy, c'est à lui que je m'adressais, je me fichais royalement de l'avis de ces petits camarades, j'avais promis à Ace qu'il sortirait vivant d'Impel Down, je ne comptais pas briser mon serment comme ça.

\- Je suis une amie d'Ace, je lui ai promis que je t'aiderai à sortir de cette prison, et je compte bien respecter ma promesse ! Mais je veux surtout qu'Ace reste en vie, même si pour ça je dois affronter les amiraux, les shichibukais ou même toute la Marine au complet, je compte bien me rendre à cette guerre et sauver Ace !

On se fixa un instant, il ne dit rien, j'avoue que je doutais un peu, après tout, il n'avait pas de vraie raison de me libérer, et il aurait raison de ne pas le faire, je n'avais rien fait pour qu'il m'accorde sa confiance. Mais il finit par détourner son regard pour l'adresser à "orange" et lui faire comprendre de me libérer, je pu respirer à nouveau, mes chaînes retombèrent contre le sol de prison, "rose" ne fit aucun commentaire mais me regardait avec méfiance, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Je sortis de ma cellule, prudemment comme si j'avais peur qu'on m'y remette, je m'étira, tout mes muscles étaient engourdis, j'avais presque du mal à marcher, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pu me lever et marcher librement. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'un rire nerveux s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres, je ris toute seule pendant une bonne minute, et peut être qu'on me regardait bizarrement, mais je m'en fichait, ça n'avait pas grande importance maintenant que j'allais sortir de cet enfer. J'étais libre ! Plus jamais je ne retournerai dans cette prison, j'allais sortir d'ici, sauver Ace, _et mettre mon poing dans la gueule d'Akainu si je le croise._ Plus personne ne me prendrait ma liberté ! Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire : reprendre mon katana et couper en deux tous ceux qui voudrait tenter de me renvoyer en prison.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^

Bon je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors merci de lire ma fic et au prochain chapitre !

Bisous, bisouuus ^^


	10. Chapitre 9

Évidemment, il a fallu que quelqu'un d'autre vienne aussi, il ne pouvait pas rester sagement en prison celui-là ! Avec son "vous avez besoin de mon pouvoir pour sortir d'ici", il se prend pour qui ? ...Bon d'accord, c'était vrai, sinon on l'aurait laissé bien gentiment dans sa cellule. Ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi, je n'aimais pas Crocodile, enfaite moi même je ne le savais pas trop pourquoi, y'a des personnes comme ça, je ne les aimes pas. Mais je n'ai rien contre le fait que Jimbei aussi vienne, de toute façon je ne l'aurais pas laissé en prison si je m'en allais, je le considérais largement comme un ami maintenant, _qui laisse ses ami pourrir en prison ?_

Au final, Mugiwara no Luffy c'était trouvé 3 alliés au niveau 6 : un homme-poisson, une assassin, et un shichibukai indésirable, mais même avec nos nouveaux 'compagnons", cela resterait difficile de franchir la porte de sortit d'Impel Down. Peu importe le nombre de soldats qui tenteraient de nous barrer la route, le problème majeur restait Magellan, mais si je devais l'affronter pour sauver Ace et retrouver ma liberté, je m'y donnerai à fond... et puis un peu d'action de me ferai pas de mal : j'avait passé prés d'un mois sans bouger, sans empoigner mon épée, qui m'avait d'ailleurs été rendue par un des travestis du niveau 5.5... sérieusement, si on m'avait dit qu'un "paradis pour travestis" existait à Impel Down, la prison redouté de tous les pirates du monde entier... ah, pardon j'ai du oublier de vous préciser un petit détail : mes nouveaux alliés m'avait emmené au niveau 5.5, où ils avaient récupérer leurs 'amis"... "orange", ou plutôt Inazuma, _oui, j'ai enfin appris comment lui et "rose" s'appelaient,_ ne me semblait plus si bizarre maintenant. C'étaient des révolutionnaires prisonniers qui avaient découvert un endroit entre le niveau 5 et le niveau 6 qu'ils avaient transformés en paradis pour prisonniers : le niveau 5.5, et "rose" se nommait enfaite Ivankov, connue pour être la reine des travestis. Mais même si ce n'était pas le titre le plus effrayant qui soit, il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer, je l'avais vu transformer un des gardiens en femme après avoir envoyé valser tout un bataillon de soldats à l'aide de ses fameux "death wink". Il avait mangé un fruit du démon, ça j'en suis sûre, mais j'ignore encore lequel... le fruit du travestit existe-t-il ?

Bref, toujours est il qu'on les avait planté, j'avoue que nous n'avons pas été très patient, mais j'avais suffisamment attendu, les grands discours d'Iva avec ses amis les travestis, moi ça me gonfle, on a pas le temps pour ça. Je l'ai donc laissé derrière et je suis partie vers le niveau 4 avec Luffy, Jimbei et Crocodile.

\- Il est maintenant 10 heures du matin moins quelques minutes ! L'exécution est cet après-midi à 15 heures ! Ils vont probablement le faire à temps, si Barbe Blanche à l'intention de faire quelque chose, il le fera des heures avant cela ! Ace san devrait déjà être à bord du navire, la guerre peut commencer n'importe quand maintenant ! Criait Jimbei tout en courant, comment pouvait il savoir tout cela ? Les hommes poissons ont ils une horloge interne ?

Mais je laissa tomber mes questions concernant le cerveau de Jimbei et m'arrêta brusquement pour éviter de rentrer dans la porte en bois qui nous bloquait le chemin : derrière cette porte ce trouvait le niveau 4, "l'enfer des flammes"...nom vraiment très engageant... C'était à prévoir, la porte était verrouillée, et évidemment, mister crocodile ne rata pas l'occasion de se faire remarquer, ça aussi, c'était à prévoir.

\- Les portes ne peuvent pas m'arrêter : je les transformerai en sables avec ma main droite !

En effet, à peine avait il posé la main sur la porte, qu'elle tombait en poussière, ou plutôt en grain de sable. Et il ne put s'empêcher de me regarder, me signifiant clairement que je serais la prochaine une fois la guerre de Marine Ford finie, comme si le fait qu'il est vaincu une simple porte allais m'impressionner... et puis qu'est-ce-qu'il avait contre moi lui ?!

* * *

\- Ils-ils sont là !

Ceux qui nous avaient gentiment tendu une embuscade derrière la porte, _c'était à prévoir_ , tremblait de peur... tant mieux, rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir que quelques marines pour me remettre en forme.

\- Ici le niveau 4, les prisonniers qui se sont sous échappés du niveau 6 est le shichibukai Jimbei, Monkey D. Luffy, l'ancien shichibukai Crocodile, et l'assassin Kinatsune ! Ils sont là, alors nous combattrons...

Je m'avança d'un pas, tous les fusils étaient pointés sur moi. J'avança d'un autre pas, ils étaient terrifiés à la vue de notre groupe d'évadés mais ne flanchèrent pas. Les travestis ne nous avaient pas encore rejoint, mais ils ne tarderaient pas... ils fallait en finir avant qu'ils arrivent, je dégaina mon épée, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, pris mon élan, et...

\- Tirez !

Mais c'était trop tard, nous étions passé à l'action. Je riais comme une hystérique, ils étaient ridicules à trembler comme des vers, en quelques secondes, la plupart des soldats tombaient au sol, sous les attaques de mes alliés, j'avais bien fait de me joindre à eux : les soldats ne faisaient clairement pas le poids.

Nuisance ruisselait de sang, les soldats tentaient en vain de tirer, mais ils n'étaient pas assez rapides, je les fauchais comme des mouches tout en évitant les balles avec aisance. J'avais perdu le contrôle de mes mouvements : j'enchainais bottes, parades, et embrochement, des dizaines de soldats tombé à mes pieds, j'étais complétement hors de contrôle, je ne laissais même pas l'occasion à ces pauvres petits marines de s'enfuir. Je jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, ils s'en tiraient tout aussi bien que moi, ce n'était plus un combat c'était un vulgaire massacre : les pauvres gardiens tiraient sur Crocodile qui ne se donnait même pas la peine d'esquiver, _facile pour un logia,_ ils desséchait les soldats d'un simple mouvements de bars, les transformant en momies, _il n'était pas à prendre à la légère._ Quant à Jimbei et Luffy, ils se débrouillaient bien aussi, si bien qu'en quelques secondes, plus aucun ennemis n'était debout.

\- Nous ne sommes pas de taille contre eux ! Criai le dernier marine qui pouvait bouger, du moins suffisamment pour pouvoir attraper son denden-mushi.

À celui là, je lui fis mon plus grand sourire, "tient, tu peux encore parler ?", je ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir qu'il atterrit dans la mer de lave en fusion, _je vous promet que je visais le mur...,_ et récupéra son escargophone.

\- Vous devriez appeler Magellan, vos petits soldats ont beau être courageux, ils ne pourront pas nous arrêter... _oui je fais un peu trop la maline parfois..._

\- Qui es tu ? me répondit une voix de l'autre côté du fil.

\- Kinatsune, enchantée ! Dis-je, la politesse l'exige, avant de leur raccrocher au nez, _bon d'accord, pour la politesse on repassera._

Aaah, ça fait du bien de se défouler un peu !

\- En avant ! Écrasez moi tout ces pauv'types !

Les cris des nouveaux venus m'indiquèrent que le groupe d'Ivankov était arrivé, prêt à se jeter dans la bataille... avant de constater qu'il n'y avait plus de bataille : tous les marines étaient déjà vaincus.

* * *

"Toutes les troupes doivent se rendre au niveau 4, toutes les troupes doivent...", l'escargophone diffusait ça en boucle dans tout Impel Down, des centaines de soldats avaient prit par au combat, même si nous libérions tous les prisonniers, nous n'allons pas tarder à être submergé. Disons les chose clairement, c'était le bordel : Iva avait fait gonfler sa tête, la rendant encore plus étrange et gigantesque, grâce à son fruit du démon, un ami que Crocodile avait libéré se battait avec un travestit qui se prenait pour un cigne et une sadique accompagné de ses 3 peluches s'étaient jeter dans le combat.

... D'accord, je vais vous expliquer un peu mieux : après que les travestit nous avait rejoins, des centaines de marines avaient déboulé et nous avaient encerclé, nous avions libéré le plus possible de prisonniers afin qu'il nous aident à sortir d'ici et créer encore plus de chaos dans la prison. Puis alors que nous dominions la situation, la chef des gardiens était venue avec ses 3 animaux de compagnie : un koala, un zèbre aux cheveux roses et un rhino, ils avaient envoyé valser tout les prisonniers et avaient semé la panique dans nos rangs, _enfin jusqu'à ce que Luffy, Jimbei et Crocodile les envoient dans le mur sans même ralentir._ Et Ivankov s'était occupée personnellement de la sadique, et pour ça, elle s'était sentie obligée de faire gonfler sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse trois mètres, _elle faisait toujours tout pour se faire remarquer..._ Et moi dans tout ça, je suivait Luffy, _défonçant quelques gardes au passage_ , guidé par Inazuma qui nous emmené aux escalier menant au niveau 3.

\- Laisse les se débrouiller avec les gardes et suis moi. Les escalier ne sont pas loin, je vais ouvrir la porte !

Mais alors qu'Inazuma allait découper la porte, _littéralement,_ son geste se figea, des hurlement se faisaient entendre derrière la porte, sans qu'aucun de nous de fassions le moindre geste, la porte s'ouvrit, nous étions tous sur nos gardes, qui nous attendait derrière cette porte ? Des simple marines ? Ou bien Magellan lui même ?

\- Libération !

De la fumée noire nous enveloppa et des marines retombèrent inconscient à mes pieds, _qu'est-ce-que..._ si le responsable avait vaincu des gardiens, nous ne devrions pas à avoir à nous affronter, mais je dégaina comme même mon épée, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

La fumée noire se dissipa pour me laisser voir, un shichibukai, _ce shichibukai,_ pourquoi il était là ? Même les shichibukais n'avaient pas le droit de venir à Impel Down... mais vu les gardiens qui était inconscient sur le sol, _et ce serai naïf de croire qu'il n'y était pour rien_ , il n'avait pas dû demander la permission.

C'était celui qui avait envoyé Ace à Impel Down, celui qui avait lancé cette guerre, la cause de l'exécution d'Ace : le shichibukai Barbe Noire.

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre !

J'ai eu pitié de vous, et je vous ai épargné toutes les parties un peu chiantes de la guerre d'Impel Down, donc pour ceux qui sont passionné par "les aventures des amis travestit d'Ivankov", excusez moi mais j'ai coupé beaucoup de leur répliques et de leur combat, enfaite j'ai ai pas laissé une seule parce que clairement, je trouve qu'on s'en fou.

Sur ce, bisous bisouus ^^


	11. Chapitre 10

Voilà, alors un nouveau chapitree !

Je n'ai pas pu publier avant car j'étais en plein rush pour la Japan expo et en période d'examens, donc concrètement j'avais autre chose à faire.

Bon, excusez moi du retard (j'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque début de chapitre...) et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Il y a plusieurs types de personnes dans la vie, ceux qui fonçaient, et ceux qui n'étaient pas suicidaire. Personnellement, je tenais assez à la vie et je faisais partit de ceux qui fonçaient quand ils étaient sûr d'écraser son ennemi... en résumé, je ne m'en prend généralement qu'aux plus faibles que moi, lâche ou pas, peut être, mais je m'en fichait un peu. C'est tout le contraire de Luffy, il ne se pose pas ce genre de question, lui, il fonce dans le tas, j'ignore encore si c'est de la stupidité ou du courage. En même temps, je ne peut pas lui en vouloir, c'est vrai que c'était typiquement le genre de types qu'on ne pouvait pas supporter : un rire horripilant, une allure méprisante, et surtout, c'était l'homme qui avait envoyé Ace en prison, l'homme qui avait déclenchée la guerre et la mort de son frère. Alors oui, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Luffy s'était jeté sur Barbe Noire sans réfléchir.

Enfaite, c'était plutôt bien parti, grâce à l'effet de surprise, il avait envoyé Barbe Noire dans le mur d'un "gomu gomu no". Jusqu'à ce que son adversaire se relève entouré d'un alo de fumée noire qui ne présageait rien de bon, à part quelques égratignures, Barbe Noire n'avait rien... comme si pour lui, se prendre un mur était aussi agaçant qu'une poussière dans l'œil. Pas besoin d'être devin : Luffy n'aurai pas le dessus. Pourtant il ne se dégonfla pas et lança son poing élastique en direction du shichibukai, et c'est quand celui-ci contre-attaqua que je compris pourquoi Ace n'avait pas pu le vaincre. Je n'avais jamais vu un fruit du démon comme celui-là, le plus dangereux ce n'était pas son "nuage noir" qui engloutissait tout sur son passage, _oui, c'est à prendre au pied de la lettre,_ le plus dangereux restait que, d'un simple contact, il absorbait aussi les pouvoirs des fruits du démon, ce qui est plus embêtant, surtout pour un logia comme Ace.

\- Zehahaha ! On dirai que tu n'as rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer, ton frère Ace n'avait rien comprit non plus ! Dit, non enfaite, _gueula_ Barbe Noire qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire des tonnes après qu'il ai blessé et envoyé Luffy au sol malgré son corps de caoutchouc.

Lequel se releva d'un coup, hurlant qu'il ne laisserai pas Ace mourir et continua à tenter vainement d'atteindre Barbe Noire, sous le regard de Jimbei qui lui aussi voulait sauver Ace, tout comme Barbe Blanche et son équipage, environ mille pirates prêt à tout pour sauver Ace... Un simple pirate ? Le fils de Gold Roger ? Cet homme avait déclenché l'une des plus grande guerre opposant pirates et marines que ce monde ai connu, cet homme avait déclenché par sa seule condamnation une guerre qui réunirait les grands de ce monde... Pour moi, Ace était l'abruti d'Impel Down, mon compagnon de cellule, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était exactement pour le monde ? Pourquoi a-t-il le pouvoir d'enchainer tant d'hommes à son destin, pourquoi tant d'hommes sont prêt à se sacrifier pour lui ? La Marine le savait parfaitement l'effet que produirait l'annonce de sa condamnation, leur cible est Ace ou bien quelqu'un au dessus, font ils tout ça pour anéantir lr fils de Gold Roger ? Un dangereux pirate ? Barbe Blanche ? La Marine déclencherait elle vraiment toutes les forces majeures de Grand Line pour une simple exécution ?

...Franchement, un tel idiot mérite vraiment qu'on meurt pour lui... Bon, j'imagine que si je veux arriver à tant pour son exécution il va falloir commencer par arrêter Luffy... et puis il n'a clairement aucune chance contre Barbe Noire. Va peut être falloir intervenir là : il s'est prit le sol au moins 3 fois, et en plus il s'apprête à renfoncer vers son adversaire... j'ai promit à Ace de faire sortir son frère vivant, mon job commence ici.

\- Stop ! Je sais je casse l'ambiance mais ton frère va être exécuter dans environ 3 heures donc on a pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de lui, dis je en me mettant entre Luffy et Barbe Noire.

Les miracles existent : Luffy finit par arrêter de s'en prendre à Barbe Noire, mais évidemment ça ne pouvait pas se passer aussi bien et une explosion retentit à l'autre bout du niveau 4. V _ous vous demandez comment j'ai pu le remarquer avec tout ce bruit et ces affrontement partout autour de moi ?_ C'est tout simplement parce qu'un des victimes de l'explosion est allé s'étaler à mes pieds complètement recouvert d'une substance violette. _Du poison_. Celui d'un homme particulièrement dangereux ayant mangé le fruit du poison par exemple... Vous l'aurez comprit : Magellan venait d'arriver, _en colère apparemment._

 _-_ Mugiwara boy, tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant, si tu te fais à nouveau empoisonné par Magellan tu ne pourra plus survivre cette fois ! Dit Ivankov

On partit alors en courant dans les escaliers menant au niveau 3, sans que Barbe Noire ne cherche à nous arrêter, poursuivit par une hydre de poison et un directeur furieux.

* * *

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Magellan est juste derrière nous !

Le soleil brulant du niveau 3 m'épuisait, mes vêtements collaient à ma peau sous la sueur, et le sable ne m'aidait pas vraiment, pourtant je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite. Magellan nous suivait depuis déjà 5 minutes, visant particulièrement Luffy, et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il est arrivé aux évadés qui n'ont pas pu nous suivre... surement aux mains des gardiens ou pour les malchanceux, en train d'agoniser dans une flaque de poison mortel. Mais je n'est pas le temps de penser aux autres, _que je ne connaît même pas d'ailleurs,_ pour l'instant je devais juste courir pour éviter d'être la prochaine.

J'avais déjà connu des situations bizarres depuis que j'étais sur Grand Line, mais j'avoue que courir dans un désert au milieu d'une prison sous-marine accompagnée de travestis pour échapper à 3 hydres de poison guidé par un homme ressemblant vaguement à une chauve-souris était une situation assez étrange. Puis j'aperçut enfin de l'ombre : l'escalier du niveau 2, plus que deux niveaux à traverser avant la sortie... et avant les vaisseaux de guerre de la Marine qui gardaient la prison. Comme j'étais arrivée inconsciente dans ma cellule, je ne connaissais pas les 2 premiers niveaux, mais logiquement ils devraient être moins éprouvant que les autres, fini la chaleur du niveau 4 et 3 !

Alors que j'allais passer la porte de l'accès au niveau 2, je vis Inazuma et Ivankov s'arrêter après avoir dit quelque chose à Luffy, ils semblaient prêt à en découdre, les bras d'Inazuma avaient retrouvé leur forme de ciseaux et la reine des travestis avait même quitter son corps de femme pour redevenir un homme, car oui elle, _ou il_ , pouvait changer de sexe à volonté, _assez traumatisant comme expérience..._ Bref, ils étaient prêt à tenter d'arrêter Magellan, ou au moins à le ralentir pour ne permettre de nous enfuir sans qu'on l'ai sur le dos. Je ne me risqua pas à les aider et je continua à courir le plus rapidement possible dans les escaliers, pour afin arriver au niveau 2, prête à libérer des prisonniers sur lequel Magellan pourrait lancer ses hydres pendant qu'on s'en irait tranquillement, pas vraiment des appâts ou des sacrifices mais... espérons juste que les 2 travestis l'arrêtent avant, après tout ils semblaient être assez fort.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas avec ce niveau, ils ne peuvent pas être aussi relâchés ! dit Crocodile

En effet, les prisonniers de ce niveau semblaient tous avoir été libérés, pourtant aucun de nous n'avions été à ce niveau avant... y aurait il d'autres évadés ? La réponse à ma question arriva bien vite, quand le mot _nez_ me vint immédiatement à l'esprit : un prisonnier se tenait au milieu d'une foule d'homme en noir blanc, _les anciens prisonniers du niveau 2,_ des clés de cellule à la mains et se faisait appeler "captain Baggy" par une bande d'abrutis. Alors pourquoi le mot _nez_ ? Tout simplement car il avait un gros nez rouge rond planté au milieu de la figure, un peu comme un clown, et des cheveux longs bleus noués en queue de cheval, ainsi que deux os entrecroisés dessiné sur le front... enfaite, même avec son uniforme de prisonnier, il avait plus l'air de sortir d'un crique que d'une prison.

\- Boss ! dit un homme à côté du "captain Baggy" d'une voix ridiculement aigue, celui là portait un "3" sur la tête formé par ses cheveux.

Il s'emblait s'adresser à Crocodile qui lui répondit dans toute la gentillesse dont il est capable "qu'est ce que tu fou là, déchet inutile ?" Si ce "3" travaillait, ou avait travaillé, pour Crocodile qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Et ensuite plus choquant, encore plus que sa voix suraiguë : _comment peut on accepter de travailler sous les ordres d'un type comme lui ?_ Et en plus, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir réussit vu sa présence à Impel Down.

\- Hydra ! dit une voix derrière mon dos, que je connaissais malheureusement trop bien : bien sûr, qui d'autre que Magellan pour casser l'ambiance en arrivant en ammenant ses 3 affreuses bê-bêtes les hydres ?

\- Alors Iva chan et Crabe chan sont... fit remarquer Luffy qui avait complétement oublié de courir.

Inazuma et Ivankov l'avaient donc retenu que quelques minutes à peine ? Même en 2 contre un il ne perdait pas l'avantage ? Nous ne pouvions plus fuir, si quelqu'un ne s'occupait pas de son cas, on ne pourrait jamais sortir d'ici, jamais Magellan ne nous laisserait voler un bateau de la Marine pour partir tranquillement à MarineFord...

Je lança un regard entendu à Jimbei, Luffy semblait prêt à venger la défaite d'Ivankov et d'Inazuma, têtu comme il est, il ne laisserai jamais Magellan tranquille. Mais de toute façon, on ne pouvait pas toujours fuir devant Magellan, il risquerait de nous renvoyer dans nos cellules, _ou pire_... Et jamais je ne retournerais dans cette endroit sale et humide, encore moins si Ace devait être exécuté. Je tenais beaucoup trop à la vie et à la liberté, pas le choix, j'allais devoir le combattre, je ne pouvais pas laisser Luffy s'en charger seul, j'avais promis qu'il survivrait à Ace après tout.

\- Jimbei, va voler un bateau de guerre à la Marine avec les autres ! Sans ça, on resterai bloqué à Impel Down. Luffy et moi on s'occupe de Magellan ! criai-je à Jimbei

J'avoue, j'ai faillit tout laisser rater en quelques secondes : Magellan envoya une de ses hydres sur Luffy qui n'allait pas avoir le temps de l'éviter, et j'hésitais à plonger devant Luffy prendre le coup, _et donc mourir à sa place_ , au moins j'aurais respecté ma promesse envers Ace... Mais j'avoue que j'ai préféré ma vie à celle de quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis seulement quelques heures... _oui, je ne brille pas par mon courage_... Heureusement, le "3" s'est chargé de lui sauver ma vie à sa place : en un instant, il à fait apparaître un mur de cire pour protéger Luffy. Et j'ai appris trois choses : il avait mangé un fruit du démon, la cire était très solide, et aussi, même si il avait un 3 sur la tête, il était plus utile que moi.

\- Ne m'oubliez pas ! Je suis un homme-bougie, ma cire vous sera utile dans ce combat ! dit le noble sauveur de la situation, le valeureux homme-bougie, le héros de... _bah quoi ? j'en fais trop ?_

Tous les prisonniers, travestis, Jimbei et le "nez rouge", ou "captain Baggy", quittèrent la pièce pour courir vers le niveau 1, voler un bateau pour nous permettre de quitter cet enfer. Tandis que moi, je sortis mon épée de mon fourreau et fis face à Magellan.


	12. Chapitre 11

Heyy, un nouveau chapitre que je tenais à poster avant le fin de la semaine, car vu que je part en vacances assez longtemps, je ne poserai sûrement plus avant la rentrée.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Heureusement, je n'avais aucun mal à éviter les jets de poison que me lançait Magellan, le plus embêtant restait ses hydres, surtout pour Luffy, dont les bras et les pieds avaient été entourés sous une épaisse couche de de cire, _ingénieux pour pouvoir toucher Magellan sans risque, mais moins pour pouvoir garder un minimum d'agilité._

J'analysa la situation : Luffy pouvait frapper l'ennemi mais ne pouvait l'approcher à cause des hydres qui le harcelaient, Mr3 restait à l'écart et faisait apparaître des murs de cire de temps en temps pour bloquer le poison. Quant à moi, mon épée devrait sûrement résister au poison, c'était une bonne épée, mais l'idéal serait de neutraliser Magellan avec mon fruit du démon sans avoir à risquer d'être en contact avec son poison. Mais je ne tenta même pas le coup, je ne voulais pas revivre la même humiliation que contre Akainu. Mais il allait bien falloir que je me bouge, parce que je ne vous cache que pas qu'actuellement je ne servais à rien, Magellan se concentrait plus sur Luffy que sur Mr3, qui restait en soutient à l'arriere, et moi qui esquivais le poison et tranchais quelques têtes d'hydres qui se recomposait aussitôt. Mais après tout, si Luffy concentrait toute son attention, ce n'était pas si mal, je veux dire, ça me laissait plus de champ libre…

Je souris, Magellan allait bientôt apprendre à ne pas m'ignorer, après tout, hors de question de le laisser nous mener en 3 contre 1. D'accord, c'était le terrible directeur d'Impel Down, mais ça restait comme même plutôt humiliant, nan ?

Mugiwara, je dois bien penser que ta ténacité est admirable, dit Magellan.

Qu'est ce que tu as fais à Iva san ? Lui rétorqua Luffy, apparemment, la perte du travesti à grande tête semblait l'avoir marquée.

Tu parles d'Ivankov ? Je l'ai exécuté évidemment, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas bientôt me rejoindre !

Alors qu'il était occupé à papoter gentillement avec son grand ami Luffy, je bondis en avant en direction de Magellan, prête à enfoncer mon épée droit au coeur et l'envoyer rejoindre Ivankov lui même. Mais ce n'était pas Magellan qui allait se faire avoir par cette attaque aussi facilement, mais je vous jure que je l'ai surpris, _peut être ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi irréfléchi ?_ Bon, il m'a envoyé toutes ses hydres en même temps dessus pour me calmer et me choper en pleins vol, mais je sauta sur un mur à quelques mètres de Magellan et rebondit tout aussi vite, toujours mon épée prête à le déchiqueter, vers son visage cette fois. Toutes ses hydres se tournèrent à nouveau vers moi, s'avancèrent prêtent à mordre, la gueule grande ouverte… pour s'écraser sur un mur de cire de 3 mètres de haut. Ne laissant pas le temps à Magellan le temps de faire réapparaître ses précieuses amies les hydres, Luffy activa son gear second et fonça à une rapidité surhumaine pour décrocher un "jet pistol" que notre adversaire reçu en pleine face. Profitant qu'il était sonné, je lui faucha les jambes, _enfaite je les lui ai carrément coupé, à voir si il pouvait se les réformer avec son poison après._ Magellan hurla de douleur, _ou de rage peut être,_ et Luffy le fit taire d'une rafale de coup de poing puis le directeur sombra dans l'inconscience.

Je m'arrêta et respira un grand coup : nous venions de vaincre Magellan, d'accord ce n'était pas le plus loyal des combats en 3 contre 1, mais franchement, je m'en fiche. Mais j'avoue j'étais déçue, Luffy avait eu le dernier coup, je le voulais moiii !

Bon, reste à savoir ce que les autres idiots on fait pendant ce temps là… ils devaient voler une navire de guerre à la Marine, heureusement que Jimbei est restait avec eux, ce n'est pas Crocodile qui nous aurait attendu avant de s'enfuir…

On retrouva les autre prisonniers à l'entrée de la prisin. Selon eux, Jimbei seraient en train de prendre un bateau de la Marine… sur une porte en bois. Du moins, c'est ce que les prisonniers restant sur le rivage nous avaient dit, comme les bateaux de guerre avait tous pliés bagage avant qu'ils n'arrivent, Jimbei, Crocodile, Mr2 (apparemment c'était le nom du mec qui pouvait se transformer en épée) et Baggy étaient partis à leur poursuite. Donc on n'avait plus qu'à les attendre… je vais enfin pouvoir m'asseoir !

Évidemment, j'avais parlé, ou plutôt pense trop vite, à cet instant precis, celui où je croyais enfin pouvoir souffler un peu, où j'étais encore fière de moi après ma victoire sur Magellan… une tête nous tomba dessus. J'ai immédiatement reconnu celle d'Ivankov, avec sa couronne et ces cheveux violet, mais pas de panique, sa tête était bien reliée à son corps, Ivankov a juste une légère tendance à se retrouver avec une tête de 10 fois plus grosse que la normale, vous savez… le fruit des hormones, même si je trouve le pouvoir des hormones un peu poussé là… Et comme l'élément déclencheur de tous ça, au moment ou la reine des travesti étouffée d'innocents prisonniers sont ses cheveux, la Marine debarqua. Tous les gardiens qui n'avaient pas été déjà abbattu sont venu nous rendre une petite visite amicale.

Je regarda la mer… on n'apercevait même pas les bateaux de la Marine, Jimbei ne reviendra pas à temps… Pas le choix, nous allons devoir comb… Je n'eu même pas le temps d'empoigner mon épée que je tomba dans l'eau… glacée mais surtout mortelle pour une utilisatrice de fruit du démon comme moi. Qui m'avait poussé ? Je devais… n'importe quoi… je sentais mon oxygène s'évaporer et mes poumons qui commençait à se remplir d'eau, _j'étais en train de me noyer, je ne peux pas mourir comme ça !_ Un voile flou gênait ma vision, mes forces me quittaient, je coulais, je ne pouvais pas perdre connaissance, je devais me sortir d'ici, _quelqu'un..._

Alors que je sombrais dans l'inconscience, je sentie qu'on me sortait de l'eau, je vis vaguement une forme noire qui se rapprochait… un bateau de la Marine ?

* * *

Je rouvris les yeux quelques minutes plus tard… enfaite je ne savais pas du tout combien de temps j'avais passé dans les vapes, ça aurait autant pu faire quelques secondes que des heures. J'entendis des voix murmurer autour de moi, comme si elles étaient loin, puis elle se rapprochèrent et j'entendis une foule de voix inconnus crier autour de moi.

Je suis désolé Kinatsune, mais les baleines ont mis du temps à te repêcher ! Dit une des voix qui elle, me semblait familière.

Elle est réveillée ? Hé tu nous entends ?

"Laissez la respirer !" Fit enfin une voix, plus grave, qui mit fin aux cris des autres voix. Je vis une main apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Une main bleu. Bleu… et palmée. Je releva la tête et souris : Jimbei.

Il m'expliqua la raison de ma pseudo noyade, Luffy m'avait jeté à l'eau. Enfin, Jimbei lui avait demandé de le faire et nous avait envoyé des baleines pour nous transférer sur le bateau.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à nous débarrasser des boulets de canon, des navires de guerre encore commandés par des Marines, et ouvrir les portes de la justice, _trois fois rien…_ Alors, pourquoi tous ces imbéciles se comportent déjà comme si c'était fini ?! De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire si cette immense porte ne s'ouvre pas, si elle reste fermée on sera coincé ici, au milieu des boulets de canons. Il y a bien un levier pour l'ouvrir… mais, le seul soucis c'est que ce levier se trouve à Impel Down, et hors de question que je retourne dans cette prison. Alors au final… je suis condamnée à rester prisonnière ? Je n'aurai même pas l'occasion d'aller sauver Ace ? Ni même de revoir ma famille d'assassin ? Ma vie s'arrête-t-elle ici ?


	13. Chapitre 12

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

* * *

"Même au plus profond des ténèbres, il y a toujours un espoir". J'avais souvent entendu cette phrase dans la part du chef. À la fois mon père, mon sauveur et mon employeur : Midas, "le roi de pique" et chef de mon groupe d'assassin avec une prime de 450 millions de berrys. Il nous disait toujours de ne jamais abandonner et même si la lumière ne brillait plus, la rallumer. Il utilisait la vengeance comme moteur, nous poussait à nous surpasser en son nom. Transformant la haine et la rage en force… c'est ce qui m'avait permit de survivre tout au long de ma vie, même avant que je ne le rencontre. Ma haine contre les tenryuubitos, contre les pirates qui m'utilisaient comme leur esclave. Ça et surtout, le désir de protéger ma sœur. Et maintenant celui de protéger Ace. Mais pourtant, tous ses sentiments étaient tranchés net par cette porte. "La porte de la justice"... j'imagine que le droit à la justice diffère selon les individus. Les pirates et les assassins comme moi n'ont droit à rien. Mais tous mes soucis, mes préoccupations se sont envolés quand elle a laissé entrer la lumière de l'autre côté. Et je me suis débarrassée de ces idées noires en voyant l'espoir revenir : la porte de la justice s'ouvrait. Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais la porte de la justice s'ouvrait pour des pirates.

\- Ce serait un piège ? Mais la Marine nous avait coincé, ils ne prendraient pas ce risque… alors qui ?

\- Le travesti, me répondit Jimbei.

Je regarda l'homme poisson sans comprendre, "le travesti" ?

\- Ce serait lui ? Mais il serait resté là bas tout seul ?! Intervint Luffy

Puis la lumière clignota à nouveau dans mon esprit, le travesti ! Je me souvenais vaguement d'un travesti qui dansait comme un cygne : Mr2, l'ami de Mugiwara ! Mais comment aurait il pu ouvrir la porte ? Je n'avais jamais fait attention à lui, il ce serait sacrifié pour nous faire sortir de cet enfer ?

\- On ne peut pas l'abandonner, il faut y retourner ! Hurla Luffy à Jimbei qui avançait, prêt à franchir la porte.

\- Des centaines de détenus sont déjà tombés et on les a tous abandonné. Et tu voudrais y retourner, il y a eu suffisamment de victimes ! Dit Jimbei commençant à s'énerver.

Jimbei avait le visage fermé, il ne voulait pas non plus laisser Mr2 à Impel Down mais il avait raison : on a pas le choix.

\- Luffy, intervenais je d'une voix douce, comme si je voulais calmer un enfant en colère. On a ni le temps ni le pouvoir de le sauver. Ne rends pas son sacrifice inutile, franchis la porte et sauves Ace.

Luffy ne dit rien, même lui devait comprendre la situation. S'évader d'une telle prison nécessite des sacrifices, en quelque sorte un prix à payer.

Jimbei tendit un escargophone à Luffy :

\- Tu peux encore le joindre.

Le frère d'Ace prit le denden mushi à Jimbei et appella immédiatement Mr2.

\- Ho tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ?!

Mais le travesti resta silencieux, peut être ne voulait il pas avoir à faire ses adieu, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit à Luffy.

\- Si tu m'entends répond moi ! S'obstina Luffy. Merci pour tout !

\- Luffy, peut être qu'il…

Mais je m'arreta là, l'escargot c'était mit à pleurer, traduisant les émotions de son utilisateur.

\- Luffy chan, sauves ton frère ! Dis enfin Mr2

Mais ce fut tout ce qu'il a pu dire : la communication venait de couper. Nous venions de franchir la porte de la justice.

Nous venions de nous évader d'Impel Down.

J'etais libre.

Je pu enfin lâcher un cris de joie, immitée des autres évadés, et me relâcher :

\- Prochain arrêt, Marine Ford !

* * *

Je m'apprête à me lancer dans une guerre entre un empereur et la QG de la Marine, et pourtant je suis extrêmement détendue.

Je m'étais même assis et avais prit le temps de lever la tête vers le ciel. Le vent nous était favorable, nous devrions vite arriver. Je me demande si la guerre à déjà commencée… j'ai hâte de voir Barbe Blanche. J'avais passé un certain nombres de mois à rien faire dans ma cellule, pourtant je me sentais si fatiguée, il faut dire que la journée avait été riche en événements. Quand je pense que ce matin j'étais enchaînée dans une cellule humide et froide, et maintenant je naviguais sur la mer, prête à me jeter dans une guerre qui me dépassait de loin. Tout ça, n'aurait jamais pu être possible sans Mr2… dommage qu'il ai fini sans savoir si Luffy a pu sauver son frère. Et moi qui le perdais dans la foule de travestis, si on m'avais dit que je devrais la vie à une ballerine !

Mais j'étais loin d'être en pleine forme, il faudrait que Ivankov m'injecte quelques hormones, courir, me battre contre Magellan et me noyer… c'est assez épuisant comme même. Mais au moins j'avais tenu ma promesse : Luffy s'en était sorti.

\- On peut remercier le Luffy kun de nous avoir libéré, je n'aurais pas supporté de rester enchaîné pendant que Barbe Blanche lutte pour sauver Portgas.

Je ne me retourna même pas, la voix de Jimbei est facilement reconnaissable. Il semblait avoir laissé la barre, il doit être épuisé lui aussi…

\- Oui, et puis rester dans une cellule sans Ace pour nous soûler avec son cher boulet de frère, non merci ! Plaisantais je.

Jimbei se mit à rire, c'est vrai qu'Ace rigolait lui aussi avant. Le seul qui rigolait dans cette prison je crois… Évidemment il avait fini par finir silencieux après, pas si étonnant que ça après tout.

\- Kinatsune, je ne voudrais pas que ce soit la dernière fois que j'ai l'occasion de te parler tranquillement, alors soit gentille : ne meurt pas.

Je me tourna vers l'homme poisson, puis un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Pas avant d'avoir pu manger une bonne pizza !

Il me regarda incrédule, les hommes poisson ne connaissent pas la pizza ?

\- Je crève la dalle, dis je Tu viens fouiller la cuisine des marins ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de…

\- On a une heure avant d'arriver à Marine Ford, je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir mangé quelque chose.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me suivit vers la cuisine.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée propre (le grand luxe les douches des marines !), avec de nouveaux vêtements (ils semblent même porter autre chose que des uniformes) le ventre plein et un uniforme de prisonnier abandonné sur Grand Line. Après ça, je me sens prête à trancher des dizaines d'Akainu avec mon épée ! Et justement, j'allais bientôt en avoir l'occasion, même si j'avoue que je préfèrerais l'éviter celui-là, c'est mon incapacité à le vaincre qui m'a envoyé à Impel Down après tout.

Mais trêve de bavardages, arrivons dans le vif du sujet : Marine Ford. Un charmant endroit où se regroupent actuellement toute sortes de personnes, comme les amiraux (Akainu coucou !), Sengoku… et seulement quelques centaines de pirates. Et qui sont sûrement en train de s'entretuer dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'y ai été une seule fois dans ma vie pour un assassinat et je me suis retrouvée en prison avec un méchant bleu sur la tête (chapitre 1, bonjour !) Donc vous l'aurez compris, je ferai mieux de laisser faire Barbe Blanche et de ne pas y aller. Mais de toute façon, même si je ne compte pas changer d'avis, je suis obligée : dans ce courant les seules issus possibles sont Impel, Enies Lobby et Marine Ford.

Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas de chance ? Et bien en voici la preuve : en chemin vers MarineFord, un tsunami nous a foncé dessus… peut être qu'en le disant là tout de suite j'ai l'air zen, mais j'avoue que sur le coup j'ai vraiment paniquée. Imaginez un peu, tu passe plusieurs mois en prison et tu t'arraches pour avoir enfin l'occasion de s'évader et là une vague 10 mètres te fonces dessus ! Je dis non, je ne meurs pas maintenant !

Enfin je suis vivante et croyez le ou non, on a laissé notre bateau se faire porter et on a fini à l'horizontal, puis sur la vague. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la vague à gelée et je me retrouve sur un bateau coincé dans la glace avec les cordes vocales bousillées à force d'avoir hurlée.

\- La guerre à déjà commencée… dis Jimbei

Je sortit du bateau pour rejoindre Jimbei : à quelques mètres en dessous de nous, se trouvait MarineFord. D'ici on pouvait même entendre le son des canons et les hurlements qui fusaient de partout. Je frisonna, je ne ressentait ni appréhension ni peur, je n'avais qu'une envie : sauter au coeur du combat. Mais un seul problème me séparait de ce but : un saut du 10m c'est fatal.

\- J'ai une idée, commença Luffy

Il capta l'attention de tout le monde qui le regardèrent d'un air indécis : Luffy, avoir une bonne idée. Mais on ne sait jamais, les miracles existent, alors on l'a laissé l'exposer : - On brise la glace et on fait glisser le bateau jusqu'en bas pour arriver en pleins dans la bataille.

\- Ah et comment tu la brise ta glace ?

\- Bah, en tapant dessus, me répondit il

"Appel sur le den den mushi de la Marine !" On se retourna tous en même temps, et on fonça dans le bateau entendre ce que la Marine avait à dire :

\- Dès que tous les préparatifs sont finis, déclenchez le plan et lancez l'exécution.

On resta tous figé un instant, il n'avait pas dit grand chose mais l'essentiel était là : la Marine veut avancer l'exécution d'Ace !

\- Bougez-vous, laissez moi péter cette glace et rejoignons vite le champ de bataille ! hurla Luffy

"Gear third !", Luffy fit grossir son poing jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne géant et l'abattit sur la glace pour libérer le bateau… mais du mauvais côté !

j'entendis la glace se briser et Luffy prendre une forme naine, j'en aurait d'ailleurs rit si la situation avait été différente… Je regarde Jimbei, "On va s'écraser en bas là…"

Mais trop tard pour empêcher ça, on tomba tous, bateau y compris, dans le vide directement sur MarineFord. Je me mis à hurler, le vent sifflait à mes oreilles, mes vêtements collaient à ma peau et mes cheveux claquaient sur mon visage. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus : on allait s'écraser au sol !

\- Luffy tu es un imbécile, hurlais je, et tant pis si ce sont mes dernières paroles !

Je fini par fermer les yeux, aucune chance que je survive en m'écrasant sur la glace d'aussi haut.

J'allais donc mourir sans les revoir… ils ont du entendre parler de mon arrestation. Ils ont dû s'inquiéter… Je suis désolée, pensai je, luttant pour ne pas verser des larmes.

Puis, ma chute prit fin.

J'entra brutalement dans un environnement froid, réveillant mes sens, je m'enfonçais. Non, je coulais.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux : de l'eau ?

Pourquoi suis je dans la mer ? Je n'allais donc pas mourir écrasée au sol mais noyée ?

Heureusement, ma pensée n'eu pas le temps de se concrétiser : une homme poisson me sortit, moi, Luffy et les autres utilisateurs de fruits du démon de l'eau.

Je recracha un peu d'eau, mais je respirais normalement, ou un peu vite mais normal après avoir fait une chute de 10 mètres… En bref, j'étais secouée mais j'allais bien.

\- Merci Jimbei. Luffy est…

Mais je me stoppa et regarda autour de moi : des centaines d'hommes se battaient, marines contre pirates, des canons fusaient de partout, des hommes tombaient et d'autres les remplaçaient, des épées s'entrechoquaient… Sous le regard d'un homme, grand, immense, il restait sans se battre sur son bateau, son manteau blanc flottant au vent, il était entouré et protégé par les pirates. Le chef, le capitaine.

Barbe Blanche.

J'avais toujours était curieuse de le voir, et j'avoue que j'étais impressionnée, il dégageait une telle puissance, c'est donc à ça que ressemble l'homme le plus fort du monde… Et moi qui avait douté qu'il réussisse à sauver Ace, moi qui pensais pouvoir changer quelque chose en me jetant dans la bataille… il n'a clairement pas besoin de moi, il semble si confiant, si fort…

\- Kinatsune, ne reste pas planté là !

Je me tourna vers Jimbei, sortant de mes pensées, et sortit mon épée, prête à me battre.

\- Qui je dois trancher ? Dis je un petit sourire au visage

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de pointer le doigt dans une direction : une plateforme, en haut, au dessus des combats. Tous les pirates semblaient lutter pour y accéder, tous les regards semblaient tourné vers les hommes qui s'y trouvaient. Sengoku, Garp, mais surtout, la raison qui avaient fait prendre les armes à ces pirates, leur motivation et la mienne : Portgas D. Ace.


	14. Chapitre 13

Voilà, je passe discrètement, sans y faire allusion. Personne n'a remarqué ce petit mois (tout petit mois) de retard pour ce chapitre… non, personne. Hum.

Bon, voilà, vous l'avez forcément remarqué, je publie souvent en retard, encore une fois je m'excuse, c'est que je n'écris pas mes chapitres à l'avance. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas une question de flemme ou de manque d'inspiration, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de problèmes donc j'avais l'esprit à autre chose. Mais non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfic.

* * *

 _POV Externe :_

Un petit sourire satisfait prit forme sur ses lèvres : ils avaient raison, elle était venue.

Il devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue… il faut dire qu'elle avait bien grandit depuis la dernière fois, quand cela était il ? Elle avait 3 ans, c'est ça ? Ou peut être 4 ? Bref, on ne peut pas dire qu'il reste grand chose de la petite fille qu'elle était. Maintenant elle était adulte, et manier une épée à la perfection… elle saura se rendre utile.

Il avait déjà été rendre visite à sa soeur… complètement tarée celle là. Un des risques du projet j'imagine. Mais, comme sa soeur elle avait survécu… bien. Très bien.

\- Jycrain, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Elle est arrivée !

Il regarda l'escargophone d'un air agacé, ils étaient si impatient… se rendaient ils compte au moins où ils l'avaient fait venir ?

Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ses supérieurs… le Projet One piece allait enfin pouvoir vraiment débuter.

Sujet 04, Julie Finnel désormais Kinatsune Heartfilia, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire.

 _POV Kinatsune :_

Au temps vous le dire clairement, j'étais paumée.

Je n'avais jamais participé à une guerre de ma vie, ou pas de cette ampleur. Des bruits de canons, des épées qui s'entrechoquaient violemment, des cris de rage… et moi au milieu… perdue.

Toute l'adrénaline que j'avais pu avoir avait disparu, submergé par tous ces cris et il n'en restait plus qu'une question : et maintenant ?

Devrais je me jeter dans cette bataille et combattre les petits soldats pour laisser les gros poissons à Barbe Blanche ? Devrais je rester aux côtés de Jimbei et de Luffy ?

Non. Je doutais trop… c'était simple pourtant :

Un but : sauver Ace.

Un obstacle : la Marine.

Bon commençons par enlever les menottes d'Ace. Alors enlever les menottes d'Ace… non, d'abord atteindre la passerelle. Comment je vais…

\- ACE !

Je sursauta violemment : Luffy venait de se péter les cordes vocales en appelant Ace à côté de mes oreilles.

\- ACE ON VIENT TE SAUVER !

\- LUFFY ! répondit Ace, gueulant lui aussi tout aussi fort.

Je regarda Luffy, puis Ace, puis Luffy… ils passent leur temps à hurler eux ?!

Enfin bref, ça à eu le mérite de me réveiller.

\- Jimbei je vais… commençai je… Jimbei ?

Je vois, il est déjà partit, sans moi. Pas question que je prenne de retard, je finis donc par me lancer dans la bataille, un plan simple en tête : je fonce droit vers Ace et je découpe ceux qui me gène.

Bien sur ce plan comporte plusieurs failles comme des amiraux, Garp ou Sengoku, mais ne les mentionnons pas…

Coup d'estoc, feinte, parade, j'enchainais les coups d'épées et pourtant, impossible de me débarrasser de mon adversaire. Aussi énervant que possible celui là. Et il devait se dire la même chose car je voyais qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, il tentait des attaques plus risquées, moins réfléchies… Depuis 40 bonnes minutes on se tournait autour, cherchant à mettre l'autre au tapis, mais aucuns de mes coups ne le touchent et j'esquive tous les siens : c'est assez rageant, j'avoue.

Je fronça les sourcils, je perds mon temps. Heureusement, le ciel m'envoya un sauveur : un pirate se chargea de s'occuper de son cas (on précisera que ce n'était pas de la plus loyale des manière, mais honnêtement : qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche).

\- Tu es une pirate de Barbe Blanche ? Je ne me souviens pas de toi, de quel flotte viens tu ? Me dit il

\- Je ne…

Je m'interrompis juste le temps d'assomer le Marine qui fonçait vers moi.

\- … suis pas une alliée de Barbe Blanche. Je suis une amie d'Ace.

\- Enchanté, je suis Marco.

J'écarquilla les yeux : "Marco le phénix ?"

\- Hum, non… je suis Marco le fabuleux, j'ai une prime de 100 millions…

Voyant mon air tellement déçue signifiant que je ne le connaissais pas, il resuma :

\- Je suis un autre Marco, acheva-t-il

Je me mis à rire devant son air totalement blasé : il semblait avait l'habitude qu'on le confonde avec Marco n°2.

Vrai Marco ou pas, il devînt rapidement mon compagnon de combat, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'aimais bien sa tête. Voilà. Enfin, une sorte de complicité s'était installée, en interceptant les coups destinés à l'autre, éliminant les marines tenaces…

\- Tu connais Ace depuis longtemps ?

\- Je suis de sa flotte, un de ses meilleurs éléments, répondit il fièrement. Enfin, pas question de la laisser plus longtemps aux mains de ses vautours, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Je lui souris, tout le monde rassemblé pour le sauver, Barbe Blanche avait un équipage impressionnant, composé de beaucoup de pirates célèbres.

"BAM !" : Marco évita de justesse une balle destinée à lui éclater le crâne. Il se tourna vers son agresseur, que je ne pouvais pas voir à cause de tous ces combattants, et lança la contre attaque.

De mon côté, je combattais un grand Marine, immense enfaite, il était armé d'une hache, puissante mais qui rendait ses mouvements lourds et imprécis. Autrement-dit, c'était juste une grosse brute sans cervelle. Lent et rustre, comment comparer ce tas de muscles à Magellan ?

J'avais eu l'occasion de me battre contre tant de style de combats différents : épée, hache, pistolet, agilité, rapidité, force brute… pour moi qui me battait généralement contre un seul adversaire à la fois, c'était… intéressant ? Amusant ?

Tout ça pour dire, que je devais adapter mon style et mes attaques en fonction de mes adversaires et pour les grands musclés comme ça, spécialistes des haches lourdes, une attaque rapide, efficace et bien ciblée et on passe au suivant.

Trois coups de pistolets virent s'ajouter au bruit des combats qui faisaient rage et Marco tomba au sol, à mes pieds. Une balle dans la jambe et une autre dans le bras, aucun points

vitaux n'étaient touchés, le mauvais bras malheureusement. Je me posta devant lui pour le protéger des balles qui susceptible de l'achever.

\- Bordel ! Ragea-t-il, en tentant de se relever, sans succès.

Il était inutile sur un champ de bataille si il ne pouvait plus se battre, il ne pouvait pas se retirer ni bénéficier de soins. Je devrais le laisser ici sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus se défendre ?

"Attention !" Je coupa en deux une balle qui me visait. Je leva les yeux : une jeune Marine marchait dans ma direction, un pistolet dans chaque mains. Mais le plus perturbant était son oeil : elle avait un oeil banal marrons et un faux-oeil d'un bleu électrique en forme de cible. Une cible qui semblait me désigner comme sa prochaine victime.

La Marine s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi, baissa ses armes et me fixa droit dans les yeux :

\- Bonjour Kitsu.

Je me figea instantanément… une seule personne m'appelait Kitsu…

* * *

Alors avant de clore ce chapitre (qui était court et pas super, j'avoue) je voudrais consacrer quelques lignes à la paroles de l'auteur (moi ^^). Voilà, j'ai constaté que je n'avais eu aucune review pour mon précédent chapitre, ce n'est pas un reproche, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de laisser des reviews ou quoi que ce soit… Je voudrais juste en profiter pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic, je suis une débutante dans ce domaine alors j'apprecierai vraiment beaucoup que vous me laissiez vos avis svp. ^^ Ce que je dois améliorer, ce qui ne vous a pas plu dans mon précédent chapitre ou dans d'autres, même au niveau de l'orthographe ou de ma OC, en bref n'importe quel avis constructifs (négatifs ou non), qui pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer.

Voilààà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. Bisous ! :)


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour, bonjouur ! Comme on m'a supplié en review de poster (j'ai pas eu encore de menace de mort), j'ai forcé un peu mon planning, me suis posée dans mon cher canapé et j'ai écris. Voilà et sinon, pour ceux/celles qui ne sont pas au courant : j'ai posté ma 2eme fic (j'en suis au 3eme chapitre je crois), donc n'hésitez pas à y jeter un petit coup d'œil !

Je vous aimes tous, bisouus ^^

* * *

Mes yeux étaient en arrêt sur la femme devant moi, c'était impossible, je ne devais pas me déstabiliser pour ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en persuader, la ressemblance était indéniable, comme pour me forcer à y croire. Hormis cet étrange faux-oeil, c'était mon portrait craché.

\- Tu ne dis pas bonjour Kitsu ? dit elle face à mon silence

 _Qu'ont ils fait à son sourire ?_

\- C'est toi ? Demandais-je, parvenant enfin à articuler une phrase correcte.

\- Tu doutes vraiment de l'identité de ta propre soeur, répondit elle.

Sans un sourire. Pas une once d'émotion ne venait s'afficher sur son visage. Elle qui était si souriante, elle avait toujours un sourire pour nous deux. Mais là, rien. Ce n'était plus la gamine que je connaissais.

\- Pourquoi tu… enfin comment ?

\- Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? C'est vrai… on ne c'est plus vu depuis que j'ai été acheté par ces "dragons célestes".

Je ne répondis pas, quelques chose dans sa voix m'empêchait de la serrer dans mes bras… _du reproche ?_ Elle me fixait d'un air noir, dénué de tout soulagement ou de joie de me voir… elle m'en voulait.

Ma soeur dont j'avais perdu la trace depuis mon enfance n'était pas heureuse de me voir.

Ignorant mon hésitation et mon malaise, elle se lança dans un monologue :

\- Les tenryuubitos chez qui je travaillais, les "Don Quichotte", m'ont battu et torturé. J'étais maigre, épuisée et au bord de la mort, pourtant je ne pensais qu'à une chose : où est ma soeur ? Dit elle. J'ai longtemps attendu que tu viennes me chercher, mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence, tu n'allais jamais venir.

Un poid s'abattit sur mes épaules : ma soeur, ma soeur était devant moi, elle avait vécue une enfance abominable. Et ça, uniquement parce que je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Je le savais depuis longtemps, je.m'en suis toujours voulu, mais qu'elle me le fasse comprendre en face comme ça… c'était tout simplement horrible. J'avais imaginé de nombreuses fois nos retrouvailles, mais pas de cette façon.

\- Je…

\- Je pleurais, tous les soirs tu sais ? Ils m'ont arraché un oeil, uniquement car ils s'ennuyaient. TU SAIS À QUEL POINT C'EST ATROCE POUR UNE GAMINE DE VIVRE ÇA ?! Me cria-t-elle Et toi pendant ce temps, tu avais rejoins un groupe d'hors-la-loi. Tu m'avais totalement oublié !

Je sursauta, elle n'avait pas le droit de dire que je l'avais oublié. Tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'avais fais pour elle, je suis devenue une assassin pour elle, j'ai tué pour elle. Et elle m'accuse comme ça ?!

\- Arrête d'être stupide comme ça ! Hurlai-je en colère contre ma soeur, haineuse contre tout, haineuse que ça se passe comme ça. Comment tu peux avoir pensé que je t'aurai laissé !

Elle me lança un regard agacé, comme si j'étais une enfant qui avait fait une bêtise qu'il n'avouait pas.

"Kinatsune san, attention, cette femme est une vice-amiral, on dit qu'elle est complètement folle !", hurla un des travestis d'Impel Down.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de lui répondre que ma soeur, ladite vice-amiral lui tira une balle dans le ventre et s'effondra à terre. Je regarda l'ancien prisonnier au sol, du sang coulait abondamment de sa blessure, elle ne l'avait pas raté.

\- Nous ne sommes donc pas du même camp… Excuse moi Yukino, je ne laisserai pas Ace mourir.

\- Vas y, je me fiche de ton pirate, je ne te considère plus comme une alliée depuis longtemps. Me répondit elle froidement.

Et elle partit, laisse sa soeur seule, seule des doutes pleins la tête. Et pendant qu'elle partait, dos à Kinatsune, celle-ci ne vit pas le sourire fou et le lueur dangereuse qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard de sa soeur Yukino.

.

\- Attention !

Marco (un pirate de Barbe Blanche pour ceux qui auraient oublié ce fascinant personnage) me poussa violemment sur le côté, pile à temps pour éviter un rayon laser. _Attendez, un rayon laser ?_

Je tourna mon regard vers le "lanceur de lasers démoniaques", un robot. Évidemment.

Des centaines de robots étaient arrivés de je ne sais où, en tout cas, ces robots lançaient des rayons lasers et semaient la panique parmi les pirates.

\- Cassez vous des pacifistas ! Hurla un des pirates perdus dans la foule

Même si j'ignorais ce qu'étaient ces "pacifistas", je ne perdis pas mon temps et je partis en courant vers le peloton d'exécution. D'ailleurs, où sont Luffy et Jimbei ?

Alors que je courais aux côtés de Marco que je soutenais comme il boitait à cause de la balle que ma soeur… _que cette marine_ , avait envoyé dans sa cuisse.

Je m'interdis de penser à Yukino, je devais me concentrer sur le combat, je dois oublier ça pour l'instant. Pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que… _non,_ ce n'est pas le moment. Marco aussi qui avait tout entendu eut la délicatesse de ne pas m'en parler.

Soudain, tout MarineFord se stoppa, retenant son souffle et lâchant des hoquets stupéfaits. Je tourna mon regard vers Barbe Blanche qui suivait le combat depuis son navire : il venait d'être poignardé. Le grand Barbe Blanche venait d'être poignardé en plein torse… _par son propre allié ?_

\- Squard ! Dis Marco les yeux grands ouverts

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Père !

Tous les pirates de Barbe Blanche et ses alliés fixaient la scène, surpris. Oui, _très surpris._ La tension commençait à monter et le traitre hurla :

\- Je suis au courant pour le marché avec la Marine Barbe Blanche ! Tu as prévu de nous vendre en échange d'Ace et de la survie de tout propre équipage !

Barbe Blanche ne disait rien et regardait son "fils" qui venait de lui planter une épée en plein torse. Son expression était neutre, ni colère, ni douleur, impossible de savoir comment il allait réagir.

\- C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai pu te toucher murmura Squard, Maintenant je suis prêt, tue moi…

L'empereur ne disait toujours rien, puis leva le bras en direction de son fils avant de le serrer dans mes bras. Squard resta figé, surpris d'être en vie et dans les bras de l'homme qu'il venait de poignarder.

\- Tu es un idiot Squard dit il… mais, j'aime chacun de mes fils.

Je regarda la scène, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi tant de pirates sur la mer, y compris Ace, le considérait comme un père. C'est un grand homme.

Relâchant son étreinte, Edward Newgate conduit son regard vers la Marine, d'un air de defi. Puis sous le regard de tout MarineFord, pointa son arme vers Sengoku et sauta de son bateau en hurlant : "à l'attaque !" Bientôt rejoint par tous les alliés de Barbe Blanche, qui doutaient de lui quelques minutes avant.

Je souris, pas question de les laisser me distancer, "bouge toi Marco, on repart !"

\- Attends Kinatsune, ne va pas près de père quand il se bat, c'est… commença-t-il

Un tremblement de terre secoua le sol de MarineFord, la mer formait de gigantesques vagues et des crevasses de formèrent au sol.

\- … dangereux.

\- Je vois ça, c'est le fruit du démon des tremblements dis je, impressionnée. J'ai entendu dire que ce pouvoir était capable de détruire le monde… pas mal pour l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Alors j'ai donc décidé de m'éloigner de Barbe Blanche pour ma propre sécurité, mais je m'arrêta en entendant le hurlement de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas eu cette bonne idée. Marine ou pas, je bondis rattraper la main de celui qui était tombé dans une crevasse, avant qu'il ne disparaisse au fond.

-Luffy ?

\- Kinatsune !

L'imbécile que je venais de sauver était Luffy, _il devrait se remercier de m'avoir fait sortir de ma cellule à Impel Down lui !_ Je le sortis donc la crevasse et après m'avoir lancé un vague "merci", il se remit à courir, suivit de près par Marco et moi.

\- Ace ! Cria, je vous laisse deviner : Luffy.

Il courait droit vers l'échafaud d'où le regardait son frère avec inquiétude. Il eu aussi l'air surpris de me voir derrière lui, et son regard s'assombrit encore… Merde, mais il allait être exécuté, pourtant il se soucie des autres ! Il peut vraiment pas être égoïste comme tout le monde qui serait à deux heures de la mort ?

\- Luffy, c'est inutile de courir vers Ace comme ça, il nous faudrait la clé des menottes !

Luffy se tourna vers moi, un sourire gamin sur le visage et tira de sa poche une petite clé en argent pour me la montrer :

\- Hancock me l'a donné !

\- La shichibukai ?!

J'ignorais que Luffy était allié d'une shichibukai, mais c'est vrai que c'est elle qui est venu voir Ace à Impel Down pour lui annoncer que Luffy était là...

En tout cas, peu importe pourquoi elle était dans le camp de Luffy, c'était une précieuse alliée, c'est une…

Le sol vibra sous nos pieds, encore Barbe Blanche ?

Mais ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre, ça ressemblait plus au bruit de l'enclenchement d'un gigantesque mécanisme situé sous nos pieds. De centaines de rouages qui s'activaient, enfin peut importe ce que c'était : ce n'était pas bon pour nous.

Des murs se lèvent autour de la baie où tout les pirates s'étaient rassemblé, et les marines s'étaient replié en dehors… Sengoku nous avait tendu un piège simple. Et nous étions tombé dedans. En quelques minutes des murs immenses s'étaient dressés et nous avez enfermés dans la baie.

Des canons pointèrent les pirates, vers nous.

Vers moi et Luffy.

Merde.

* * *

Attention, je n'ai rien contre la pluie. Qu'il pleuve, ok. _Mais de la lave ? Akainu a un peu exagéré là, non ?_ Et bien sûr, je n'avais rien sous la main pour m'abriter, donc j'ai fais comme tout le monde : c'est à dire, sauter comme une gazelle et tenter d'éviter la mort par météore de lave. Sans oublier les boulets de canons, mais entre nous, les boulets de lave de 2m étaient plus terrifiant. Et c'est en regardant le sol que je compris ce qu'il comptait faire : de la glace. De la glace. Il comptait faire fondre la glace et nous, on est dessus.

J'avoue qu'après avoir passé une semaine pourrie apprendre que j'allais mourir noyée m'a presque fait paniquer. Heureusement, je me suis retenue de justesse de hurler "j'ai mangé un fruit du démon, sauvez-moi !" et de partir en courant de manière totalement hystérique. Ce qui j'avoue, qu'après être arrivée comme une héroïne venue sauver Ace, aurait été plutôt ridicule.

Mais je n'étais pas la seule à paniquer, sur le champ de bataille c'était le chaos. La fumée et les cendres étaient omniprésentes, on entendait les cris des pirates qui tombaient à l'eau, ou qui se prenaient des boulets de canons.

Nous étions bloqué entre des murs, criblés de canon et de météores et le sol fondait sous nos pieds. Et moi, j'étais au milieu.

\- Barbe Blanche, ton ère est révolu ! Cria Akainu, en fixant le Moby Dick qui brûlait d'un air satisfait.

C'est comme si la Marine avait déjà gagné, la seule issue possible était le corps du géant Oz, mais de l'autre côté nous attendait les amiraux et des centaines de soldats. Et Ace.

"Le plan se déroule comme prévu, l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace va avoir lieu… Maintenant"

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines : qu'est ce que je pouvais faire, qu'est ce que j'étais capable de faire ?

Luffy poussa un cri de rage et fonça vers le corps d'Oz. Il courait droit devant, sous les météores et les canons. Mais un des projectiles finit par atteindre sa cible et Luffy fut projeté en arrière pour atteindre… dans l'eau.

\- Luffy !

Je courra vers lui, prête à sauter dans l'eau le sauver. Mais j'en étais incapable… foutu fruit !

Heureusement Jimbei arriva suivi d'Ivankov et fonça chercher Luffy.

\- Kinatsune, _my candy_ , tu n'as rien ?

Je la rassura et me rappela que je ne l'avais pas vu lui et Jimbei depuis le début des combats.

Je souris à mon ami l'homme poisson qui venait de refaire surface, lui non plus n'avait rien.

\- Commencez l'exécution.

Je me retourna vivement vers Ace, il faut faire vite !

\- Jimbei j'ai besoin de toi, dis Luffy à peine remis de sa noyade.

Il exposa son idée à Jimbei qui fit une tête desapprobatrice, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Viens Kina !

Luffy me prit le poignet et Jimbei nous propulsa au centre d'un jet d'eau puissant de sa spécialité.

Je compris rapidement l'idée de Luffy, pas mal pour gagner du temps, mais aussi pas mal pour mourir plus rapidement !

La colonne d'eau nous avait propulsé pile devant les trois amiraux, à quelques mètres en dessous d'Ace.

Les trois puissants marines nous fixèrent tous les deux ébahis.

\- Eu… _salut_ ! dis je d'un petite voix

Akainu, qui pensait sûrement m'avoir laissé pourrir en prison me regarda surpris, et un peu soulé j'imagine.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là elle ?!

* * *

Voilà, voilàà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plû, je vous fais des bisous ! ^^


	16. Chapitre 15

Heyyy, comment ça va ? Car OUI, j'ai ENFIN sortit le chapitre 15 ! Sortez le champagne ! ... Enfin bref, j'avoue que j'ai eu un bon gros manque d'inspiration ces derniers temps alors j'ai pris un peu de temps à poster (excuse n15 de la liste d'excuses bidons). Mais comme je dis au début de chaque chapitre (un peu trop souvent donc), excusez moi, ne me tuez pas et bonne lecture ! ^^

 _Précédemment, dans "Kinatsune la dame de pique" (on se la joue intro comme dans les séries les petits gens) : Kina (ma petite OC, héroïne tragiiique) retrouve sa sœur (qui n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup et l'accuse de l'avoir "abandonnée"), puis tous les pirates sont encerclés par des murs et le début de l'exécution d'Ace est annoncé. Elle retrouve Luffy et ils se propulse devant les 3 amiraux (on remarquera d'ailleurs à quel point Akainu est heureux de revoir Kinatsune). ..._

* * *

Pendant qu'Akainu me regardait d'un air assassin, Luffy ne perdit pas de temps et passa en mode "gear second", augmentant sa vitesse. Il sauta d'une vitesse incroyable vers l'échaffaud, si vite que j'avais du mal à le suivre des yeux. Malheureusement, Kizaru l'était encore plus et l'intercepta d'un coup de pied à la vitesse de la lumière qui le renvoit dans la place, au pied de l'échafaud.

Je resta bouche-bée, je n'avais aucune chance de libérer Ace avec ces trois là devant moi, je n'avais clairement pas la puissance nécessaire. Ils représentaient la dernière défense jusqu'à Ace. Cependant, je m'efforça de suivre l'exemple de Luffy et vida mon cerveau de toutes pensées et me mis en garde, mon épée en mains. Je crois que je pourrais admirer Luffy rien que pour la force qu'il a à faire des actions stupides, comme par exemple nous propulser devant les trois amiraux, sachant que nous sommes incapables de les vaincre (la preuve, il a été renvoyé illico en bas).

L'amiral Sakazuki, s'avança d'un air menaçant, un peu surpris que je n'ai pas encore fuie et été rejoindre Luffy en bas :

\- Kinatsune Heartfilia, comme la prison ne semble pas te suffire, je vais vraiment te tuer cette fois !

Mon instinct de petite souris sans défense se manifesta, et je pleurais intérieurement tandis que son poing s'entourait de lave : _pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur moi celui là ?_ Pour éviter de mourir avant d'avoir tentée quoi que ce soit, je fonça vers lui, et lui planta mon épée dans le torse. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'éviter le coup et regarda simplement mon épée sortir de sa poitrine, d'un air ennuyé... foutu logia ! Je la retira aussitôt et m'en servit pour me protéger du coup laveu (ça se dit "coup laveu" ?) que m'envoya Akainu, j'essaya même d'activer mon fruit du démon, sans succès, _dire que j'ai perdu ma capacité à nager pour ça !_

Il sembla même remarquer mon incapacité à l'utiliser, puisqu'il sourit d'un air narquois, puis se pencha vers moi et me souffla son haleine (qui sentait le brulé, pas que des avantages ce fruit) en plein visage :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Midas, ton "roi de pique" et toute sa petite bande d'assassins iront bientôt te retrouver en enfer, il n'y a que ça pour les assassins comme vous ! dit il, souriant comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorait.

\- Ne les sous-estime pas, vos minables petits soldats ne feront pas le poids face à eux !

\- Vous avez joué à un jeu qui vous dépasse, vous êtes vraiment naïfs pour avoir cru pouvoir vous en prendre aux dragons célestes sans conséquences !

Je poussa un cris de rage et tenta désespérément de le faire taire, enfonçant mon épée dans son corps, essayant de lui couper les bras, sans succès. Je m'acharnais inutilement contre mon adversaire, comme un moustique pris dans une toile d'araignée, puis, il plantant son regard dans le miens et je compris que j'allais mourir. Qu'il allait me tuer sans pitié, et qu'il comptait faire de même à tous ceux qui défieraient la Marine. Il leva son poing... _pardon Midas_ , _j'aurais voulu tous vous revoir une dernière fois mais..._ Je ferma les yeux, j'avais déjà abandonnée, je ne voulais pas voir ça. Je sentis la chaleur se rapprocher de mon visage, je savais qu'il ne me restait moins d'une seconde pour que sa lave me carbonise le corps, le cerveau et qu'il ne reste plus de moi qu'un tas de cendres.

Une seconde passa, puis deux, et même trois avant que je ne me décide à ouvrir les yeux : un homme grand, blond, venait de me sauver et de ce placer entre l'amiral et moi. J'ignorais pour il était venu me sauver, mais je le reconnu immédiatement : Marco. Et cette fois, pas de faux espoirs, c'était le vrai : le célèbre Phénix ! J'écarquilla les yeux, je n'étais pas morte, Marco le phénix venait de me sauver, je n'étais pas morte, je n'étais pas... - Oi, tu fou quoi ? Tu comptes te bouger ? Hein ? En un instant, la situation dans laquelle j'étais me revint : j'étais à Marine Ford, j'avais fait le choix de venir sauver un ami, comment j'avais pu fermer les yeux et le laisser me tuer ?

J'attrapa la mains qu'il me tendait et il se transforma en oiseau bleu ardent et s'envola. Le vent m'arrivais en pleins dans le visage, mes cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, et même si je resta dans le ciel que quelques instants, j'avais adoré voler. Et dans une autre situation, j'aurais presque eu envie de refuser de descendre du dos de Marco et de voler pendant des heures. Mais je me contenta de descendre, il nous avait amené sur la place, loin des amiraux, même si Aokiji et Kizaru étaient parti se joindre aux combats.

\- Merci, dis je

Y'a pas à dire, il était plus impressionnant que le faux Marco que j'avais rencontré en premier... d'ailleurs je le demande où il est passé celui là.

\- Pas de problème, la prochaine fois, évitez d'atterir dans les trois amiraux… mais je dois avouer que c'est impressionnant de voir toute la volonté que vous vouez à sauver Ace, ça aurait été dommage que tu meurs.

\- Eu… merci ?

\- Tu es aussi sa sœur ? dit il en me regardant d'un air septique, il ne nous a jamais parlé de toi.

\- Non, je suis juste une amie. On a passé des mois ensemble dans les cellules d'Impel Down.

"Que tout le monde prenne la tête de Barbe Blanche !" : la voix de Sengoku retentit sur toute la surface du champ de bataille. À ses ordres, tout les marines pointèrent leurs fusils, épées et canons vers l'Empereur et l'attaquèrent simultanément. Heureusement, il évita la plupart des projectiles d'une onde de choc, malheureusement, Akainu s'en mêla.

Son poing, entouré de lave, transpersa le torse de Barbe Blanche. L'homme le plus fort du monde et le plus susceptible de remporter cette bataille était en mauvaise posture. Je me tourna vers Marco, mais il était déjà partit aider son père. D'ailleurs, tous les commandants s'étaient postés entre Barbe Blanche et la Marine, entre les canons, Akainu, les autres amiraux qui avaient rappliqué et leur capitaine. Ils sont prêt à tout pour sauver leur père, ils sont prêt à mourir pour lui… ils forment vraiment une belle famille.

\- Ils sont prêt à mourir avec Barbe Blanche ! cria un marine, qui pointait son épée sur le pirate.

\- Nous défendons la gloire d'oyaji ! Dis un homme poisson que je connaissais bien.

 _Ne meurt pas Jimbei. Je t'ai promis de ne pas mourir, alors toi aussi reste en vie._

Je laissa donc les commandants et Jimbei du côté de l'empereur et me concentra sur la bataille qui faisait rage : les pirates avaient foncé et passé les murs, le gros des combats se disputaient donc sur la place. Jimbei protégeait Barbe Blanche, et Ivankov suivait Luffy qui courrait toujours vers la passerelle. Le problème est bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas de pont qui mène directement à l'échafaud où est retenu Ace, mais tout ce que je peux faire maintenant c'est courir, rattraper Luffy et foncer vers l'échafaud. Surtout maintenant que les amiraux et les marines étaient occupés par Barbe Blanche et ses hommes, aucun "gros poissons" ne gardaient la passerelle… excepté le grand père de Luffy, qui j'avais vu à Impel Down et Sengoku.

Je me mis donc à courir, guidée par le dos de Luffy et son chapeau de paille, il court vite ce gamin.

\- ARRÊTEZ !

Je me stoppa net, un frisson parcourut toute la surface de mon corps. Au moment où Luffy avait hurlé "arrêtez", des centaines de marines étaient tombé sur dans les vapes, et j'ai presque eu l'envie d'en faire autant... le haki des rois ? Sans aucun doute, j'ignorais que Luffy possédait un tel pouvoir, ce sont tous des monstres dans la famille ?

Je me retourna vivement vers le peloton d'execution : les exécuteurs aussi étaient inconscient. Ils étaient prêt à abattre leur épée sur son cou, et personne n'avait rien pu faire. Heureusement, Luffy avait fait tomber les exécuteurs dans les pommes.

… _On devait se dépêcher_ , et suite au déclenchement du mystérieux pouvoir de Luffy, la bataille venait de prendre une tournure totalement différente : Barbe Blanche ordonna à tous ses hommes de le laisser pour aider le frère d'Ace et en avait fait ainsi la cible prioritaire des marines.

La guerre venait de changer de courant, l'acteur principal n'était désormais plus l'empereur mais Luffy, qui courait toujours vers la passerelle, tandis que moi j'essayais désespérément de le rattraper. Malheureusement, il dû se stopper au milieu du pont, à quelques dizaines de metres à peine de son frère pour faire face à un marine. Grand, vieux, imposant : le grand père de Luffy qui j'avais vu à Impel Down…

\- Grand père, ecartes toi ! Hurla Luffy

\- Non, je suis un marine, si tu veux passer il faudra me tuer ! Répliqua-t-il. C'est le chemin que vous avez choisi de prendre Ace et toi !

Déterminé à laisser son petit fils mourir lui… il a du choisir entre la famille et la travail, il a fait son choix.

Après avoir déclaré le pirate au chapeau de paille comme son ennemi, il lui fonça dessus point levé. Et Luffy fit de même, prêt à frapper. Le pirate l'emporta et décrocha un coup de poing à son grand père et l'envova voler jusqu'en bas de l'échafaud, en plein milieu des combats et de la place. Sans perdre plus de temps, Luffy continua à monter sur le pont, le visage levé vers Ace qui le regardais inquiet, tandis que moi, j'atteignis enfin le pont. J'y était presque, dans, je pouvais voir le haut du pont, l'échafaud… et mon "pirate en détresse". Bientôt, bientôt, il est juste devant moi. Mes jambes furent parcouru d'une vague d'énergie, me faisant oublier les heures passé à me battre, à courir vers Ace et les mois passés, attaché dans une cellule, sans pouvoir bouger.

C'est Luffy qui posa en premier le pied sur la passerelle, sous les yeux de Sengoku, l'amiral en chef. Mugiwara courru, la clé en main, libérer son frère de ses menottes, sans laisser à Sengoku le temps de l'en empêcher. Mais Kizaru fut plus rapide, je le vit du coin de l'oeil envoyer un rayon de lumiere pour briser la clé.

\- Attention Luffy !

Il me regarda, mais le temps qu'il voit le laser, c'était trop tard, il n'aurait plus le temps d'esquiver. Je courru de toute mes forces, ne quittant pas le laser des yeux.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Le laser fonçait sur la clé et je courrais toujours.

Trois secondes. Le laser était à quelques centimètres de sa cible, mais je sauta et dévia sa trajectoire grâce à mon épée.

Je respira lentement, soulagée, la clé était intacte. Mais Sengoku réagit enfin, et grandit, grandit et grossit, grossit pour se transformer en bouddha d'or géant, haut de 3 bon mètres.

\- Kina, prend la clé, je m'occupe de Sengoku !

Il me mit la clé entre les mains et je la diriga précipitamment vers la serrure des menottes. Luffy, lui, fit face au plus puissant Marine présent ici, l'amiral Sengoku qui s'apprêtait à nous écraser sous son poignet d'or géant.

Je me tourna vers Ace, et inséra la clé. La tourna, et regarda les menottes tomber sur le sol. Je leva mon regard vers Ace et lui sourit pendant qu'il nous regardait Luffy et moi, bouche bée.

\- Gomu gomu no… FUUSEN !

Luffy se gonfla et intercepta le coup de Sengoku. Mais la puissance du choc brisa les fondations de l'échafaud et Luffy, Ace et moi tombèrent dans le vide.

J'étais justement en train de me dire que si Marco le phénix pouvait nous rattraper au vol, ce serait pas mal et ça m'eviterai bien sur de mourir (mais ce n'est qu'un détail). Mais au lieu de flammes bleu, ce sont les flammes orange du fils de Gold Roger qui formèrent un tunnel de flammes et guiderent notre chute. Il forma même le symbole géant de son capitaine, Barbe Blanche dans le ciel.

-Crâneur, lachai-je

\- Merci Kinatsune, ça faisait longtemps, me répondit il, un petit sourire au lèvres.

 _Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il m'avait manqué ce sourire._


End file.
